Web of Shadows
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack is captured and taken to the Nemesis.  There, he is presented as a gift to a certain spider-bot.  I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with an all new story! Keep in mind, this is not a sequel to Cyber-Ninja. It takes place just after Optimus and Megatron defeat Unicron, but this time Optimus doesn't lose his memories. Instead, the lord of the Decepticons decides to kidnap Jack after noticing he has the key to Vector Sigma.**

Chapter 1

As he came to, Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army, staggered to his feet. After forging a rather uneasy alliance with Optimus Prime and his Autobots, they journeyed to planet Earth's core in order to stop Unicron, the Chaos Bringer from awakening and destroying the planet. Of course, Megatron could care less if the pitiful humans and their planet were destroyed. But, as Optimus put it, no one but him would have the honor. As tried to shake the cob webs out of his CPU, Megatron looked over to Optimus, who had also gotten to his feet.

"Megatron," the Prime rumbled, "Are you okay?" "Fine," he spat out. Just like Optimus to worry over others, even his arch-nemesis. Of course, it had not always been so. But that was a long time ago.

"Optimus," Bulkhead radioed, "Are you alright?" "We are fine, Bulkhead." "So I take it Megatron is still functioning?" the Wrecker made no attempt to hide his malice toward the 'Con. "Indeed," the sound of lasers in the background drew Optimus' attention, "Do you require assistance?"

"Just some of Unicron's antibodies," Arcee chimed in, "Guess a few didn't go down with their host." "Hold your ground, we are on our way!" Optimus ran toward the door, but it didn't budge. "Since Unicron is back in stasis," Megatron sighed, "It's safe to assume that the dark energon in me won't be able to open the door and neither of us is in any condition to bust through." "Agreed," Optimus activated his commlink, "Ratchet, bridge us back." A portal of swirling energy opened behind Megatron.

"Can I count on your assistance in dealing with Unicron's remaining antibodies?" The Decepticon leader shrugged, "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?" "I would not leave you here," the Prime stated, "I would merely have Ratchet bridge you to a far off location so you can contact your troops and have them retrieve you." Megatron merely groaned, "Would you drop the 'big hero' act already?" He was getting tired of seeing Prime act like a hero all the time.

They were at war, not playing some game, or acting on what the humans called 'cartoons.' In war, all being a hero gets you is one way trip to the Well of AllSparks. But Optimus always managed to come out on top by acting that way. But little did the Prime know, Megatron had something planned to knock him and his soldiers down a few notches, especially that annoying femme, Arcee. "Very well," he finally said, "I will prolong our truce for a little while."

With that, entered the vortex, leaving Unicron's spark chamber.

Web of Shadows

No sooner than when they entered the silo was Optimus met by the greetings of Ratchet and those pathetic humans. "Optimus," Ratchet paused, sending a glare towards Megatron, which he gladly returned, "Where are the others?" "They are still engaging Unicron's antibodies," he answered, "Megatron and I will go and-" The Prime was cut-off when Megatron threw him into Ratchet, sending both mechs into the wall. "Optimus," the humans cried, running to the 'Bots.

Megatron ran over to the ground-bridge controls. Despite their primitive design, he was able to learn what was what by sneaking glances at Ratchet when he typed in the coordinates. With the location locked, Megatron turned to the business at hand. Running over to the humans, who were distracted by trying will Optimus and Ratchet up. In one swift motion, he scooped the human, Jack, he remembered off the ground.

"Jack," the older female gasped. "Let him go," the male with dark skin demanded. The other two tried to glare at Megatron, but with their guardians gone and Optimus and Ratchet still down, he looked far more intimidating. Megatron laughed, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you give this youngling the Key to Vector Sigma?" The Prime tried to struggle to his feet, but he was still weak from using the Matrix of Leadership to place Unicron back in stasis.

"Let me go!" Jack struggled in his grip. The mech merely laughed, "Not until I find a way to use the key to my advantage." "You don't even know what it does?" Ratchet growled. Again, he laughed, "When it comes to the ancients, knowledge can be power." Pulling the lever, Megatron quickly exited the silo and entered a jungle where he could hide from view in case they followed him.

Luckily, it seemed Primus was smiling on him for once, as the bridge closed behind him. "So now it's just you and me, eh Jack?" The human simply glared, "What do you want? Why didn't you just take they key?" Not that Jack would have given him the device without a fight, but why? When Optimus had given him "the key to the ground-bridge power supply", Jack wondered why he didn't just leave with Ratchet as he was the bridge's main operator.

Then Ratchet informed him that the device in his possession was in fact the key to Vector Sigma, but the medic didn't go into further detail as he kept a look out for the others. Whatever Vector Sigma was, if Megatron wanted it, it must be powerful enough to turn the tide of the war. "Because I have not been recognized as the key's guardian," he said. "What are you talking about?" the human inquired. "You'll find out later," he chuckled darkly, "Right now, let's take you to your new home, shall we?"

Activating his commlink, Megatron contacted his troops on the Nemesis, "Soundwave, lock on to my coordinates and return me to base." The 'Cons bridge opened up an Megatron stepped through, Jack struggling the entire way.

Web of Shadows

"Arcee to base," the femme radioed, having dealt with the last of the antibodies, "We need pickup." Despite Optimus' promise of back up, she, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were forced to deal with the antibodies alone. "_It' not like Optimus to leave his troops waiting,_" she thought, "_Something must've happened._" The femme clenched her fist. No doubt Megatron had something to do with it.

When the Decepticon leader first offered his assistance, Arcee and others had no problem voicing their discomfort. But Optimus knew there was no other way to stop Unicron from awakening and destroying Earth in the process. While she was still dubious about putting herself in harm's way for an entire race that would never know her exploits, she was willing to embark on the adventure for the sake of her human charge, and best friend, Jack Darby. When she and Jack had first met, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. First of all, he'd groped her while she was parked in parking lot outside of his workplace.

Second of all, she had just lost her partner, Cliffjumper, to the Decepticon SIC Starscream, so she wasn't in the best of moods. She was even less thrilled when Optimus appointed her Jack's guardian. When he had tried to comfort her for her loss, she merely snapped at him. After all, he was a human, nothing they had gone through could compare to the horrors the Autobots encountered over years of conflict with the 'Cons. That was before he opened up to her about his late girlfriend, Julie.

When he described her, Arcee couldn't ignore the mixture of love and sadness in his voice. Apparently, she died in a motor cycle accident, but the circumstances were still shady. Jack had refused to go into further detail about the accident. When she questioned him as to why he didn't bring this up when she'd snapped at him, his answer would be forever etched into her CPU. "Using her to justify some argument with someone he didn't know all that well would just disgrace her memory."

After that, they soon encountered Airachnid, the 'Con responsible for killing Arcee's first partner, Tailgate. Being her stubborn self, Arcee quickly left Jack in the middle of the forest alone (Not a good idea, thinking back on it now) to exact her revenge. But Jack refused to leave her side. After hunting Jack like an animal through the forest, Airachnid was microseconds away from adding him to her "collection", but Arcee managed to save her partner. Surely enough, after these last few months together, Arcee started to view Jack in a more favorable light, but she could never figure out just what he was to her.

There was no time for quiet moments as she and the 'Bots found themselves under constant attack from the 'Cons, but she decided that with Unicron dealt with, she and Jack would have a talk after she got back. "Arcee," Ratchet finally answered, "There's been a situation, activating ground-bridge." As she stepped through the portal, she was quick to notice the sound of crying. Upon entering base, her optics fell upon a sobbing June, Fowler, Miko , and Raf doing their best to comfort the woman. She didn't need to be scientist like Ratchet to figure out the cause, "What happened to Jack?"

Web of Shadows

**There you go! Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time: Megatron finds out about Airachind's failed attempt to take command of the Decpeticons. But rather than simply punish her, would a gift from Megatron help to ease any treacherous thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who review. I'm gonna try and update as fast as I did with Cyber-Ninja, but I can't make any promises.**

Chapter 2

In a prison cell stood Airachnid, the Decepticon's resident psychopath (Not that she had a problem with that.) She had made a name for herself during the war by collecting the CPUs of numerous Autobots. For her, it was business as usual. That was until she killed the Autobot, Tailgate, in front of his partner, Arcee. Before she could even collect his head, Autobot reinforcements arrived, forcing her to flee.

That day, she made a new, and admittedly dangerous, enemy in Arcee. The 'Bot swore from that day on that she would hunt Airachnid down and exact her revenge, but thanks to the Great Exodus, her plans were put on hold. While Arcee remained with the Autobots and eventually found her way to Earth, Airachnid defected from the 'Cons and began a new collection of "endangered species." Over the mega-cycles of collecting, Airachnid eventually heard of Autobots on Earth. They were apparently protecting the native species of the planet: humans.

She decided what would be more fun than taking a human as a trophy. It was a win-win; she'd get a new trophy and the Autobots would feel as though they failed (their Prime at least.) When she arrived, she was surprised to find her old nemesis, Arcee, in the forest when she was about to collect a new trophy. Rather than kill the blue femme and risk alerting the other Autobots, and Decepticons to her presence, she was going to subdue the femme (After playing with her a little) and leave. But that was before she encountered Arcee's pet human: Jack Darby.

When he stumbled upon their little fight, Airachnid initially thought he was just some kid lost in the woods. But after seeing the shock on Arcee's face, the spider-bot put two and two together. After restraining Arcee with her webbing, Airachnid's suspicions were confirmed when the human ran to Arcee, calling out her name. After declaring himself her "partner", something clicked in the spider-bot's processor. She would leave Arcee pinned to the wall while she hunted Jack like an animal.

She began pursuing the human, Arcee's cry of horror sent a wave of pleasure through her that she hadn't felt in years. Taking her sweet time, she let the human run around like the adolescent he was. But she had underestimated his ingenuity. When they had reached her ship, Jack snuck around to the back and ignited the energon leaking from the hull. By the time she'd reached the human, he was already running to escape the blast. Her ship blew up and nearly took her with it.

But Cybetronians are built to withstand far worse the close range explosions (though she admittedly inwardly to herself that it was still a close call.) When she saw the relief on his face quickly change back into fear when he saw her in the trees, the familiar feeling of pleasure returned. Even more so when she stroked his cheek with her finger. He certainly was attractive (Even if he was human.) She was so busy coming up with ways to torture the youngling, she didn't notice Arcee until it was too late.

She had barely escaped Arcee's wrath when she went to make sure Jack was unharmed. Since that day, Airachnid swore that she would take Jack from her and take her sweet time torturing (as well as violating) the human. She'd almost succeeded by forging an alliance with the human terrorists, MECH. Though she and Silas had come to an agreement that MECH would refrain from studying Arcee until the spider-bot had exacted her vengeance, she was certain that while she dealt with Jack and his mother, June, something told her that promise was false. But as long as Arcee would die knowing she failed was good enough for her.

That too, however, was a failure. This time it was Silas who underestimated Jack's ingenuity. He'd called some government officials and saved everyone just in time. Even though she should have furious, part of her was intrigued at was this human was capable of. After that fiasco with the Polarity Gauntlet, Airachnid found herself once again aligned with the Decepticons. Not that she had a real problem with any of them.

She got along well with Knock Out, even if he was a little flamboyant. She had a good working relationship with Breakdown (though something in her tank told her he wanted something more.) She even admired the former SIC, Starscream. Despite his gloating, there was little doubt that when pushed, he could back it up. Even though she hid it well, part of her was impressed when he informed her that he snuffed the spark of Cliffjumper, who was not push over on the battlefield (Though she was certain the Vehicons did most of the work.)

After the seekers defection, Megatron was furious to learn that she had left him with the Autobots. When Soundwave determined the Autobots didn't have any of their secrets, meaning the seeker probably escaped (No doubt, he'd let it slip to Arcee that he killed Cliffjumper), the lord of the Decepticons gradually began to trust her again. When Megatron disappeared during Unicron's awakening, the opportunist in Airachnid couldn't pass up the chance to lead the Decepticons herself. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on Soundwave's loyalty to Megatron. Having not set foot on the battlefield in so long, Airachnid had forgotten that Soundwave was one responsible for torturing and executing Sentinel Zeta Prime.

She had been easily defeated by the Decepticon Spy Master and placed in the brig, awaiting Megatron's return. "Hey," one of the guards outside said, "Did you hear? Lord Megatron has returned." "You hear that Airachnid," the other jeered, "Sounds like your time is up." The energon in her veins suddenly went cold. No doubt Soundwave reported her attempted takeover to Megatron.

Knowing how the Decepticon leader treated mutiny, Airachnid sat in her cell, awaiting punishment. If Primus had mercy on her this day, it would be swift and almost painless.

Web of Shadows

Time seemed to stop for Arcee as she heard June hiccup the dreaded words, "M-Megatron t-took him." Part of her knew Megatron would try something, but kidnap Jack? "Why would he take Jack?" she voiced her thoughts. "It is my fault," Optimus struggled on his berth, "I gave Jack the key to Vector Sigma." "The what?" Bulkhead questioned.

"There will be time for that later," Ratchet said, "Right now we need to find Jack."

Web of Shadows

The cell doors slid opened to reveal Megatron. Airachnid stood frozen in her spot. What would Megatron do to her? Luckily, he'd sent the guards away so they couldn't bear witness to her punishment. At least he would grant her that favor. "As would expect this from Starscream," he began, "But seeing as he is no longer with us, I can honestly say I never expected this from you."

"Lord Megatron," she paused, looking at him for a sign to continue. He granted it, "I was only trying to ensure that the Decepticon cause continued in the unlikely event of your death." "Really?" he raised an optic ridge. "Please my lord," she kneeled, "Allow me a chance to redeem myself." "Why should I grant you such a chance?"

"Because there are still places on this Earth where no one, even Soundwave, can gain access to." She hoped that would be enough to convince him of her usefulness, but she doubted it. "Perhaps I have been a little harsh in dealing with mutiny in the past," he said. She perked up, a glimmer of hope in her optics. "Maybe to ensure that you never betray me again, I should offer you a gift."

"A gift, my Lord?" she looked him in the optics.

Web of Shadows

Jack sat in the dark room Megatron had left him in not long after they'd arrived on the _Nemesis._ "_What's that nut job got planned for me?_" he thought. When they first arrived, they greeted by Soundwave, who informed Megatron that Airachnid tried to usurp his position while he was away. But rather than get angry and swear to make her pay, Jack noticed a strange look cross his face. After a moment, he glanced at the human in his grasp before proceeding and leaving him in a room before going to deal with the spider-bot.

Jack smiled bitterly at the thought of the black femme being tortured. Normally, he would have dismissed such thoughts, but this was Airachnid. She'd caused Arcee so much pain during the war. She kidnapped his mother and tried to kill her. She deserved whatever fate awaited her.

Suddenly the door slid open and Megatron walked in, "Now keep in mind, we need him alive until we can access the key." From behind, Airachnid looked around before her optics landed on the human in box before. Her look of surprise was quickly replaced with a horrid glee as she flashed him her trademark smirk, "Hello Jack."

Web of Shadows

**Oh no! Jack's in trouble. Sorry, but I won't have the Autobots in until later on. For the next few chapters, I'll focus on Airachnid and Jack spending some "quality time" together. Next time: Airachnid decides to play with her new gift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Like I said before, I'm looking to focus on Jack and Airachnid (haven't decided yet what direction to take, so suggestions would be helpful.) As for Jack's encounter with Megatron, I read on the TF Wiki that he told Optimus about as soon as they got back.**

Chapter 3

At that moment, any insecurities that had been floating around in Airachnid's mind about what Megatron had in store for her were replaced with a number of ways she could "play" with her new gift: Jack Darby. "I hope it's to your satisfaction," Megatron stirred her from her thoughts. "Any gift from you is a blessing my Lord," she bowed, "But this is absolutely 'breath taking.' I'm going to have a blast spending time with my Jack." "Remember, keep him alive until we can bypass the key's failsafe." "Of course," she bowed again.

With a nod, Megatron exited Airachnid's quarters and left her and Jack alone. "Well now," Jack backed away from her, but the box Megatron had placed him in kept him from getting too far. "I certainly didn't expect you to come all this way to see me," her smile showed no signs of fading. "I didn't," he spat. She gave him a playful pout.

"That hurts my feelings Jack," she wiped away a fake tear, "You really shouldn't speak so harshly to lady." "You're no lady." "I'm more 'lady' than you can handle," she smirked, "After all, I'm sure Arcee still has nightmares about what I did to her on Cybertron." Jack shot her a venomous glare, though that only added to her excitement. "Don't you know where you are?" she gestured to space around them.

"I don't care," he kept on glaring. "Well, just so you know, you're in my chambers." That did it; Jack's glare disappeared and he looked around to saw her berth. He'd never seen any outside the Autobot med bay. This one looked like a regular bed, complete with a blanket and everything.

"I didn't know Cybertronians slept on berths with blankets," he tried to keep her distracted (though part of him really was curious.) "When the war broke out, we had to adjust to sleeping on berths without blanket so we could go to battle stations without getting tangled in them." "That's interesting," Jack glanced back at it. "Glad you like," she smirked again, "Because you and I will be sharing it." Jack's face turned a bright red as he tried to keep from screaming, "What?"

"Did you think I would just torture you for a little while, then when Megatron got pass the key's failsafe, I would just kill you?" she laughed. "Isn't that what you've been trying to do?" "At first, but after our last few encounters, I'd be lying if I didn't say I had an interest in you." "Huh?" Jack looked dumbfounded. What did she mean she had an "interest" in him? She opened the box and pulled Jack out, making sure she had him in firm (but not too firm) grip.

"What do you want with me?" he looked at her in fear. "Tell me something Jack," she looked serious, "You're in love with Arcee, aren't you?" "What! No way!" he lied. Over the last few months, Jack had to admit that part of him was attracted to Arcee, but he knew she couldn't have felt the same way. "She doesn't," Airachnid said.

"Doesn't what?" Jack glared at her again. "She doesn't love you." Jack felt his heart sink, "How would you know?" "Because she won't allow herself to get over Tailgate and Cliffjumper," she walked over to her berth sat Jack down gently, "She just using you to numb her pain." "You don't know her the way I do!" he hissed. "Maybe, but you'll soon see," she sighed, pulling back the blanket, "As soon as some big, strong bot comes along, she'll forget all about you and toss you aside."

"You're wrong," Jack yelled, "She wouldn't do tha-" Jack was cut off by Airachnid pressing her metal lips against his organic ones. "Sleep tight," she cooed as she got in the berth, pulling Jack close to her, and covered them with the blanket.

Web of Shadows

**Sorry if the chapters a little short. I'll try to make longer ones in the future. Next time: Jack and Airachnid take a stroll around the Nemesis. What secrets lie in Airachnid's past?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. First off, God Testament: I'm sorry if the last chapter let you down a bit. I've also noticed no there aren't that many Jack/Airachnid fics. I'll try to add some drama to this chapter. Like I said in the preview, we're going to find out something in Airachnid's past.**

Chapter 4

Jack snuggled against something warm, a fuzzy feeling taking over him. "Hmm," he purred. He slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stared at his reflection in a black surface. Realizing he was lying down, he looked up. "Have a nice night?" Airachnid smiled at him.

This wasn't her normal smug smirk, but a rather tender one. Jack shook his head, trying to remember how he ended up in a bed with Airachnid. "_That's right,_" he suddenly remembered, "_Megatron kidnapped me in order to get the Key to Vector Sigma and gave me to her as 'gift._'" Jack tried to back away, but she snaked an arm around him, pulling him closer to her chassis. "Where do you think you're going?" her smug smile returned.

"Trying to get away," Jack scowled at her, "Isn't it obvious?" "What and go back to Arcee?" she asked, her face becoming passive. "Maybe," he hissed. Why did she look so upset at the thought of him going back to Arcee? "I'm afraid you're going to be here for a good, long, while."

"Lucky me," he groaned. Airachnid got up from her berth, Jack in her hand, and stretched. "This doesn't have to be all bad Jack," she yawned. "What gave the idea that I thought being on a warship full of hostile aliens who step on me as soon as look at me?" "You'll get used to it after a while," she sighed.

"I doubt it," he mumbled. "Anyway, I've decided to let you accompany me while I go about my duties." Jack perked up, "What duties?" "Come now, Jack," she rolled her optics, "we still have responsibilities when we're not out there fighting Autobots." She placed him back in his box, "Wait here."

"Huh?" was she really going to carry him like Paris Hilton carried her dog? "I need to take an energon shower and I don't need you running off and getting squashed," she grinned, "Unless you want to join me?" Jack merely grunted and turned his back to her, face turning red. "Too bad," she stepped inside, the door closing behind her. After a few minutes passed, she came out.

"You're looking… shiny," Jack couldn't help but notice. "Thank you," Airachnid picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Don't even think about jumping," she warned, "Even if you survived, you'd break something." Jack merely groaned again.

Web of Shadows

Strolling down the _Nemesis_, Airachnid stopped to check her schedule for the day. "Huh, lighter than what I expected." After that fiasco with Soundwave, she was sure Megatron would have her working all day. Whatever caused this change in the Decepticon leader, Airachnid welcomed it. "Commander Airachnid," a voice called.

"Hello Steve," she greeted the Vehicon. "Steve?" Jack looked at her. "After spending some time on this planet, some of the troopers started addressing each other by those names," she explained, "And we just went with the flow." "Huh," Jack rubbed his chin. Taking a tablet, Airachnid and her "gift" went down to the control room.

"This is where most of the work takes place," she gestured to the room. "I figured," Jack grunted. Why did this feel so natural? For several months, the 'Cons, this one especially, tried to kill him and his friends just to strike a blow to the Autobots. Megatron nearly succeeded when he injured Raf, infecting the boy with dark energon.

Jack shuddered at the memory of his friend lying on that slab, motionless. "What's your job for today?" "I'm just here to run a quick systems check and then we'll head to the mess hall for lunch." "Lunch?" "We do more than just inject ourselves with energon?" she sighed. Shouldn't the Autobots have explained that to them by now?

Web of Shadows

After running a systems check (it took longer than she expected), Airachnid took Jack to the mess hall, where hundreds of Vehicons were chowing down on their energon food. Taking her share, she sat at table in the far back, determined to avoid a certain non-speaking 'Con, who despite appearances, was known for socializing with the troops during lunch. "So what do you do when you're not hunting energon or fighting the 'Bots?" Jack shook his head. Why did he just ask that? "On slow days, we just hang around and reminisce about what we did while we traveled the galaxy.

"I can imagine you talk about your 'galactic safari'" he shuddered at the thought, remembering he'd almost become her newest trophy (then again, he probably already was.) "I did more than just kill endangered species?" she chuckled, "Not that it's important."

Web of Shadows

After finishing her work, Airachnid and Jack returned to her quarters. Sitting down on her berth, she set Jack down on the bed. "How'd you enjoy the tour?" she smiled. "Stop." She raised an optic ridge, "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending like I'm your friend or something," he growled, "I'm not!" "Jack," she whispered. Why was he being like this? Airachnid thought if she showed him the other side of the Decepticons day-to-day opertaions, he'd be more comfortable accepting the fact he wasn't going to leave. "You 'Cons go around the galaxy, enslaving innocents civilizations, then go back home, acting like it was another day at the office!" he spat.

"You don't even care about the lives you destroy, the families you tear apart!" he continued, "You especially! "You're just a twisted monster with no emotions who wouldn't care if her own mother was scrapped!" That was it. With a growl, Airachnid swung her arm toward Jack, sending him flying into the wall behind the berth. Landing on the soft material, Jack favored his arm, "Aggh! You little-" Jack stopped when he saw Airachnid was glaring at him, hot tears running down her face.

"You little brat," she seethed, "You think I don't know what it's like to see someone I care about die!" "Even if you did," he growled, "You probably just laughed your aft off!" With that, she lunged at him, pinning him to the berth with her hand. "Then let me let you in on a little secret," she sounded sad, "the Autobots killed my sparkmate." Jack's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me," she lifted her hand slightly, not wanting to crush, even though he deserved it. "_He was probably just some 'Con general,_" Jack thought bitterly. "No, he wasn't" she said. Jack looked at her curiously, "You were just thinking he was probably a Decepticon, right?" "What, suddenly you're a mind reader now," the seething tone in his voice was gone.

"It was written all over your face," she removed her hand and sat on the edge of the berth. "He was a medic, like Knock Out and Ratchet," she gazed into empty space, "When the war broke out, our clinic in Iacon decided to remain neutral." "You lived in Iacon?" Jack gasped. Iacon was the capitol city of the Autobots. Never in his wildest dreams did Jack imagine someone like Airachnid living there of all places.

"We treated both 'Bots and 'Cons alike and sent back out on the battlefield to kill each other," she chuckled bitterly at the irony, "Someone didn't like it." "Who?" "Sentinel Zeta Prime," she growled out the name, "I'm sure Optimus told you about him." Jack nodded. "He came in one day and ordered us to stop treating Decepticons or move our clinic elsewhere. My sparkmate wasn't intimidated and told Sentinel to go frag himself, saying that as long as we had the freedom of choice the council always preached about, then we would continue treating anyone who asked for it."

Jack listened to her word intently, not sure if he should believe her words. She was a twisted femme after all, she'd probably told different versions of this story over the years. But something in him said otherwise, "_There's no way she could've faked the response to my insults earlier._" "The next day, a bomb went off near our clinic," she continued, "I was buried in the rubble while he was taken. Hours later, I'd managed to sneak into the coliseum where they carried out his punishment. Sentinel ordered him killed by a firing squad." She clenched her fist, trying to hold back more tears, "Our optics met one last time before the fired. After escaping Iacon, I was captured and taken to Kaon. They made the mistake of mentioning him to me." "I tore them apart. Luckily for me, Megatron had witnessed this, and the rest is history."

"I don't believe it," Jack whispered. He'd remember Optimus saying that Sentinel made many questionable decisions, but something like _that._ He just couldn't comprehend the Autobots killing an innocent Cybertronian, especially if he had just been exercising the very rights they defended. "What?" she sneered, "Did the 'Bots not mention that?" "I'm sorry" he couldn't look her in the eyes (he couldn't view he in the same light as before), "It's just that…"

"Just what," she hissed, "Just that you thought Arcee was the only one of us who lost someone they cared about to this war?" Jack remained silent. Normally, he would have defended Arcee, but Airachnid was right. Arcee tended to act like the war only affected her, often griping about Tailgate and Cliffjumper. After Julie's death, Jack embraced those who offered their condolences, but when had done so for her, she merely snapped at him.

When they had captured Starscream, it was Arcee who suggested taking him prisoner when he offered to give them information. The info they could've gotten from him might have turned the war around for the 'Bots. But any hope of gaining that information was lost when Arcee discovered it was Starscream who killed Cliffjumper. Despite what they could have gained, Arcee decided that revenge was more important and attacked the seeker. She'd almost finished him when Bumblebee stopped her.

Even though she was remorseful, Jack couldn't help but think of how simple it would have been to let Starscream live and extract information from him. "She does act like she's the only one who's suffered? But that's partly your fault." "We're at war," she sighed, "Do you think Megatron would have let Tailgate or Cliffjumper live?" "No," he muttered. "How many Decepticons do you think Arcee's killed over the years? Don't you think some of them want revenge?"

"Did you exact revenge on Sentinel Prime?" he asked. "I never got the chance," she looked at him, "He'd been captured by Megatron and taken to the Kaon prison where Soundwave tortured him. When Optimus, Bumblebee, and some other Autobots mounted a rescue, Soundwave executed him." "I guess you must have felt robbed." "A little, but I got over it, though thinking about it still causes my spark to ache." Jack saw the sadness in her optics and did the something not even he expected.

He hugged her as best she could, "I'm sorry for your loss." Stiffening at first, Airachnid returned the gesture. She lied down and pulled him close to her again. "Well we should get some-" This time Jack cut her off with a kiss on the lips. "Night," he snuggled into her embrace, not really sure why he did that.

Web of Shadows

**There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it. On another subject regarding my first story, Cyber-Ninja. I've fleshed out he premise and will get started as soon as I finish this. Don't think I'll feature the Autobots after all. Maybe a fight between Arcee and Airachnid, but let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Gold Testament: I'm glad you understand my reasoning for what happened last chapter. Don't get me wrong, Arcee is one of my favorite characters, but I'm surprised no one has ever addressed the issue of how she acts like this war only affects her. In this chapter, I'm gonna some more Jack/Airachnid fluff (as best I can at least) while Airachnid goes on an energon raid and encounters Arcee.**

Chapter 5

Airachnid onlined her optics and looked down to find Jack's sleeping form, curled up close to her. She placed a finger on her lips. When she had kissed him, it was merely to get in his head. But when he did the same, a strange feeling surged through her. What it was, she couldn't figure out, but it definitely felt familiar.

Over months of spying on Jack and Arcee from afar, it was clear that the human gave her a little too much credit. While the blue femme had certainly come to care about her charge, Airachnid saw how she often griped about Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Jack must've had the patience of a Prime to sit through that without telling her off. "_He was probably afraid she'd hurt him or he didn't want to hurt her feelings,_" she thought. Her thoughts were cut off by a yawn.

Jack looked up at her, "Sleep well?" "A little," she smiled, getting up. "Well I need a favor," he said. "What kind of favor?" "Do you guys have a shower with water?"

She blinked, "Why do you ask?" "Because we humans need to clean ourselves or we start to stink after a while," he put his and on the back of his head, "Using water and other items helps us cleanup and a change of clothes wouldn't hurt either." "Can't you just use the energon shower?" "No, Ratchet says energon could have a devastating effect on the human body," he replied. She thought for a moment, "How do I know you're not going to try and escape?"

"I didn't exactly say you had to take me to someplace with a shower," he shrugged, "With your advanced technology, couldn't you build one?"

Web of Shadows

"Knock Out," Airachnid called the Decepticon medic, "You're an inventor as well as a scientist right?" "If I do say so myself," he replied smugly, "How can I be of service to you Commander?" "Can you build a shower that runs on water?" "Water," he thought for a moment, "Piece of cake." "How soon can you have it finished?"

"I already have," he said. "What do you mean?" "All of the showers have two settings: energon and water," he explained, "I came up with the idea of using water after going through a car wash." Knock Out purred at the memory. Normally, he would scrapped any human who touched him, but he after the body job they gave him, he let it slide (this time.)

"So how do I change the setting," she asked, "The human Lord Megatron brought with him, says he needs a shower. And a change of clothes while we're at it." "Something else I have in storage." She raised an optic ridge. "Say what you want about the organics on this planet, but at least they have a good sense of style,"

Web of Shadows

Airachnid returned to her chambers carrying some items, "Jack?" "Right here," he called from the berth. That strange feeling of their exchange being natural surfaced again, but Jack ignored it, "What are those?" "These are the items I'm told humans use when the take a shower." Jack blinked, "You have one here?"

"Apparently, Knock Out already made the adjustments some time ago," she shrugged. She picked him up and took him to the bathroom. It looked rather plain in comparison to the Autobots' wash racks. "Don't you guys customize your spaces?" "Not really," she answered, "Well, maybe Knock Out."

She placed Jack on the ledge where kept her energon soap, removing the item so it slide all over the place. Jack took off his shirt and started unzipping his pants when he realized something, "Why are you still here?" "What?" she replied, "You're still my prisoner. I have to make sure you don't drown in all the water." Jack's eyes flew open. She would stay in the shower with him?"

"B-But," he stuttered, "You can't see me like this?" "Like what?" she raised an optic ridge, "Naked, why would I care what you like in your, how do you say it, 'birthday suit'?" "But-" he tried to come up with a legitimate reason for her to leave, but he couldn't think of one. Seeing as she wasn't going to leave, Jack sighed and continued undressing, "_This must be how prisoners feel when they take a shower._" "Hmm," she purred, "Your body is well toned for a youngling."

Jack turned his head; face a bright red, "Pervert." "Guilty," she smirked. She opened the panel to the shower and switched it to water. Activating the clear liquid sprayed them both. The warm water was soothing on both the human and the 'Con.

"This is soothing," she moaned, "I should try this more often." Jack merely purred, using the shampoo she'd brought him. Airachnid glanced at the human, mesmerized at how the suds and water slid off his skin. How could a species so small and fragile look so beautiful during moments like this? She shook her head and decided to play with Jack a bit.

While he was showering, Jack felt something slide across his back. He let out a yelp of surprise and fell over. Lying on his back, Jack saw a smirking Airahnid, "Did you like it?" Jack merely mumbled. In truth, her finger running across his back was rather soothing. He saw Airachnid, now looking confused, optics wide.

"What?" he grunted. "My, my," she purred, her smile growing, "You're certainly large." Jack thought for a moment before looking down. Face turning a bright red, he turned around, keeping his back to her. "That's okay," she teased, "Your backside is just as 'intriguing'"

Web of Shadows

After a rather uncomfortable shower, Jack and Airachnid came out. The spider-bot set him down on a table and handed him some clothes. "Where did you-" "Knock Out," she replied. Jack put on the outfit and examined himself.

He was now wearing a black, long sleeved collar shirt, a red undershirt, black pants, and shoes. "Looking good," Airachnid winked at him, "That outfit suits you." Jack merely nodded, and was about to reply, when the intercom blared, "All warrior class Decepticons. An energon raid has been interrupted by the Autobots." "The Autobots," Jack gasped. He'd almost forgotten about them with everything that was going on.

"Looks like I have to go to work," she sighed, "And I was so looking forward to spending time with you." Jack couldn't tell if she was genuinely disappointed or just teasing, but either way, part of him felt upset. "_Huh? Why do I feel so bad that I can't spend time with her?_" While Jack was lost in thought, Airachnid left to deal with the Autobots. No doubt Arcee would be there, an unknown feeling taking over her.

Web of Shadows

For the last two days, the Autobots searched frantically for any sign of the Decepticon warship. If they found the ship, they found the Key and more importantly, Jack. Despite their efforts, Ratchet was unable to locate the ship, but did find a new energon deposit. Optimus concluded that if they attacked the 'Cons, they might find the _Nemesis._ They had no such luck, but they couldn't ignore the energon being mined, so they attacked.

Arcee tore a path through the Vehicon troopers, cutting down one after another. In the few months she'd spent with Jack, they had become as close as brother and sister (maybe even closer than that) and now he was in the clutches of the Decepticons. While part of her blamed Optimus, for allowing their leader Megatron access to their base, she knew the Prime hadn't meant for this to happen. Whenever someone came back empty handed, she always noticed how his optics dimmed in grief. She took hold of a Vehicon, "Where's Jack?"

"Who?" he grunted. "The human Megatron captured," she hissed, "Where is he?" "I don't know, I swear!" She took out her wrist blade and was about to finish him off when a smug voice called out "Arcee." Stunned for a moment, she looked up and saw her nemesis, Airachnid.

"Airachnid," she snarled. "Did you miss me?" she smirked. "Yeah, now I can kill you for what you did to-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she rolled her optics, "Let's skip the reasoning. Everyone already knows why." Somewhat taken back by this, Arcee regained her composure and charged at the spider-bot.

Taking a swipe at her, Arcee slashed her chasis, but Airachnid quickly dug her extra legs in the cycle-bots limbs, immobilizing her. Despite her struggle, Arcee couldn't escape Airachnid's grasp. "Tell me Arcee?" Airachnid smirked, "Do you know where Jack is?" Freezing in her spot, Arcee stared blankly at the spider-bot, optics wide. What did she mean?

Had Megatron given Jack to Airachnid? What had she done to him in the last two days? "Where is he?" she growled. "Safe in the _Nemesis_," she smiled smugly, "In my chambers. Did I mention we share a berth?" "Don't you touch him," Arcee screamed, that feeling of overprotectiveness rising in her.

"Or you'll do what?" she scoffed," At least I don't just use him as a shoulder to cry on." "What?" she gasped. What did she mean by that. Airachnid pulled her closer, her face suddenly dark, "You're always whining about Tailgate and Cliffjumper to Jack." "They were important to me!" she yelled, "What? I'm not allowed to be angry over their deaths?"

"I'm not saying that," Airachnid hissed, unpleasant memories surfacing, "But you can't let what happen to them keep you from finding happiness." What was going on her? Arcee was getting a lesson in life from Airachnid? This monster tortured her, killed Tailgate for the heck of it, and had been trying to kill Jack from the moment she'd arrived. "You don't know what you're talking about," she finally pulled free from the spider-bot's grasp and prepared to attack.

Airachnid shook her head, "Jack's too kind a person to have to deal with your negative emotions day after day." Again, Arcee froze, "What are you talking about?" Without another word, Airachnid transformed and flew off. They had collected enough energon. She was filled with a feeling of possessiveness, a feeling she still couldn't describe.

Web of Shadows

Returning to the _Nemesis_, Airachnid stomped through the halls, angrily muttering something about Arcee. "_Nerve of that Autobot!_" she thought, "_How dare she tell me not to touch Jack! He is my gift after all._" As she stomped through, every male (even Soundwave and Megatron) knew to stay out of her way. "Knock Out!" she hissed, "How well do our soligrams work?" "Rather well," he looked up from his chart, "Why do you ask?"

She merely walked past him and headed straight for her quarters.

Web of Shadows

Jack waited patiently on Airachnid's berth, pondering to himself about what Megatron was doing with the Key right now. He glanced at the door, "_I hope Airachnid's okay._" He paused for a moment. Why did he suddenly care whether or not that perverted spider-bot was hurt or not. "What's going on with me?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal a very pissed Airachnid. "Uh, hey," Jack greeted, "What's going on?" She merely hissed and walked past him, climbing into something. "Okay," he shrugged, "Guess I'm sleeping by myself tonight." Out of nowhere, Jack felt something force him down.

"Hey," he shouted, "What the-" He looked up and saw a female, with creamy pale skin, black hair, dressed in black outfit. She had purple eyes and two dark marks on her cheeks. "Airachnid?" he asked. "Who else?" she huffed.

"What are you doing?" "I decided that this form would be better suited to 'play' with you," she leaned turned him on his back, leaned down and kissed him.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: First off, don't worry. What happens next won't go beyond kissing. Next time: Airachnid and Jack have some "fun" together. Jack: What! Help me I need an adult! Airachnid: (Snuggles close to him) I am an adult.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Earlier today, I read "Spider Love" by A.K. Writing. It tells Airachnid's past with her sparkmate Tarantula, and it's really well written. I give a high recommendation and officially add to Web of Shadows canon.**

Chapter 6

At the Autobot base, the silence was crippling. It had been nearly three days since Jack was captured and taken to the _Nemesis._ This gave the Autobots an unending feeling of worry, not knowing what the 'Cons could be doing to Jack. Arcee was especially worried after her last encounter with Airachnid. Megatron had apparently handed Jack over to her as a gift to do with what she pleased.

When they met on the battlefield yesterday, Airachnid didn't seem like her usual self. Under these circumstances, the spider-bot should have been mocking Arcee about how she couldn't protect her partner. But instead, she merely scolded her for simply trying to seek revenge for what she did to Tailgate on Cybertron all those years ago.

"_You can't let what happened to them keep you from finding happiness,_" the black femme's words continued to echo in her mind, "_Jack's too kind a person to have to deal with your negative emotions day after day._"

From the way she spoke, it almost sounded as if Airachnid was trying to say that she was more suited to be with Jack than her. Arcee shook her head, "There's no way Jack would ever fall for a monster like her. Not after what she did to Tailgate, to his mother, and to countless others." Still, Airachnid's words continued to echo through her mind.

Web of Shadows

"I thought this form would be more suitable to 'play' with you," Airachnid said as she leaned down and kissed Jack. A feeling she hadn't felt in years was surging through her. That same feeling she had after spending time with her sparkmate, Tarantula. After his death, her spark became cold, not allowing any other Decepticon to have a place in it. In her mind, no one would ever be able to replace Tarantula.

But this human, a child of all things, had managed to find a place in her spark beyond that of a trophy or a "gift." He had initially (and rightly) been afraid of her, calling her a monster until she revealed her past to him. When he hugged her and gave his condolences, she didn't hear pity, but heard sadness and understanding in his voice. Had he lost a sparkmate too? Had he known the feeling of holding someone so dear to you one moment, then in one swift motion to have the someone taken from, having nothing but a memory to keep them alive?

She was drawn from her thoughts by Jack's mumbling against her "lips." She pulled away and he took a deep breath of air.

"What are doing?" he asked. He didn't scream. He just looked surprised and confused.

"I was kissing you," she huffed, "What, does Arcee do it better than me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't know," he sighed, "Look, Arcee and don't have that kind of relationship. I may have a crush on her, but now that I think about it, we're more like brother and sister." Sure, he definitely cared about her and would be there for her when she needed him to be, but now, after that kiss (though he wouldn't tell her), he couldn't view Arcee as anything more than a sister and was sure she felt the same.

"You have a crush on your 'sister?'" Airachnid teased, "Now who's the pervert?" She gave him her classic smirk as his face turned bright red.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, trying (and failing) to hide his blush. Why did she do this to him? One word from her, one touch, one kiss, and Jack was suddenly unable to find his bearings. He hadn't felt this way since he met… "_No way,_" he thought, "_That can't be it._" He couldn't have thought of Airachnid the same way he did Julie, could he?

"Something the matter Jack?" her teasing went unnoticed. He seemed lost in thought, pondering something important. "What are you thinking about?" she tried again, with the same results. Her words went unheard as Jack came to a shocking (and surprisingly comfortable) realization. He was in love with Airachnid.

"_What am I thinking?_" Jack screamed internally, "_I can't be in love with her! She tortured Arcee and killed her partner right in front of her._" Besides, she had a sparkmate. He remembered Optimus telling them about how when two Cybertronians are bonded, they remain loyal to that bond even if one of them dies, leaving the other alone. Optimus had been speaking from experience, having lost his bonded, Elita-1. She was Arcee's sister (explaining how the two met.)

Despite the obvious reasons for why he shouldn't have been feeling this way towards Airachnid, Jack's heart couldn't help but beat like drum after remembering that kiss. She had pounced him like a puma, but her kiss was gentle, as if she were holding her sparkmate. In fact, it wasn't unlike the way he held Julie when they kissed. He held her close to his body and cherished her like a child would a stuffed animal. When she died, he held her like that for an hour, knowing he would no longer be able to do it again.

Finally, he was taken out of his thoughts when Airachnid kicked him, "OW!"

"That's for ignoring me," she sneered, "Now tell me what you were thinking about." The look in her eyes told him that she would do worse to him if he didn't answer.

"_Screw it,_" he thought, "If you must know, I was thinking about doing this." He pulled her "body" to his and kissed her, sending waves of shock and pleasure through both their bodies.

She stiffened, her eyes wide. Jack was actually kissing her (not that she didn't enjoy it.) He held her close to his body with care, the same way Tarantula held her back on Cybertron. His touch, his lips were intoxicating. She couldn't (and wouldn't) fight it any longer. She was in love with Jack Darby, a human, the partner of her arch-nemesis Arcee.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with an equal feeling of wanting. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Airachanid allowed Jack to take some control and roll her over so he was now on top. Jack wrapped his arms around Airachnid's waist, breathing through his nose to prolong this moment of bliss. At that moment, neither of them cared about anything other than each other. In the back of their minds, they both knew this could cause trouble.

How would Megatron react to this sudden development? How would the Autobots, Arcee and June especially, react? There was no way either side would accept what was happening; a human and a Decepticon falling in love. But at that particular moment, neither Jack nor Airachnid cared about the consequences.

And there would be consequences.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Love is an emotion that transcends anything, even species. Me: (turns to find Jack and Airachnid still kissing) Get a room. Next time: The Autobots locate the **_**Nemesis**_** and mount a rescue attempt. Will they be able to get both the Key and Jack back? Will Jack even want to go back with them now?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for updating at my usual speed. My ROTC class has Annual Inspections next Thursday and we've been unable to practice for it! Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed. On a side note; Did anyone see the new trailer for Season 2? If I'm not mistaken, Jack goes to Cybertron!**

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Jack had been taken by the Decepticons. Miko and Raf couldn't stop thinking about what the 'Cons might be doing to Jack. June was distraught, the Autobots thought it best she stay at base with them, making sure she made no rash decisions. Optimus eyed the monitor intently, hoping to catch a sign of Decepticon activity. Inwardly, the Prime was full of rage and grief. He agreed to Megatron's proposal of a truce to defeat Unicron in order to save the Earth. Also, part of the Prime felt happy to once again fight alongside the mech he once called "brother."

But now, Optimus was filled with anger and hatred for the Decepticon leader, as well as himself. He should've just had Ratchet bridge Megatron to a far off location, then gone to help his troops. But again, that part of Optimus wanted the peace between him and Megatron to last just a bit longer. And now, because of his selfish thoughts, Jack was in Decepticon hands, along with the Key to Vector Sigma. Luckily, not even Soundwave could get passed the Key's security precautions.

However, that was a double-edged sword. If Megatron couldn't access the Key, he would most certainly take out his rage on Jack. The Prime shuddered at the thought, "May the Allspark protect you Jack."

Web of Shadows

In the month that Jack had spent on the Nemesis, he'd learned more and more about the Decepticons' daily routine. When they weren't fighting with the Autobots over energon, it seemed like a day at an office building. Though there were surprises. Two weeks after Jack had been staying with them, Starscream returned. The seeker seemed to be bolder than before, standing up to Megatron, telling him he'd only return if he was made leader.

Of course, Megatron told him no, but said he could have his old position back. Though Starscream expected to be mistreated by his leader, Megatron was surprisingly welcomed the seeker's return. All of the 'Cons were, in a word, stunned by their leader's new found leniency. For eons, Megatron had been known to have little tolerance for failure, and zero tolerance for treason or desertion. In all likelihood, Starscream expected the large mech to kill him without a second thought.

But he allowed him back into the Decepticons, and treated him like a _true_ SIC. In the following weeks, Megatron's new found kindness became more apparent. He'd allow injured Vehicons to seek treatment for any critical damages; he let Soundwave play music (Breaking Benjamin, which Jack enjoyed) over the intercoms, and today, his kindness showed yet again when he summoned Breakdown to the command center. "Ah, Breakdown," he rasped.

"You summoned me Lord Megatron," he stood at attention.

"Yes," he said, "I've decided to let Knock Out replace the optic you lost to those human terrorists."

"I see Lord Mega-" Breakdown's jaw dropped open. Megatron was actually letting him replace his missing optic? When he returned, he'd gotten an audio receptor full of insults and berating from the Lord of Decepticons. He told Breakdown that his missing optic would be a reminder of what will happen to anyone who let themselves be captured by the enemy, humans no less. For months, Breakdown endured Megatron's constant lack of faith in his abilities, and now, he was actually going to get his optic repaired with the Lord's permission?

"Something wrong?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"No!" Breakdown squeaked, too choked up to say anything else, "Thank you for this most gracious gift my Lord. I promise to ensure you won't regret." With that, Breakdown headed straight for med bay. Megatron turned to find his troops, Jack, Airachnid, and Starscream, all staring at him in complete shock.

"What?" he shrugged.

Web of Shadows

"I can't believe we just saw that," Jack said to Soundwave. The 'Con in question had been left in charge of Jack by Airachnid while she was on a scouting mission. "Isn't Megatron supposed to be a real hardass?"

Soundwave turned to the human and played back a scene of Megatron and Optimus in battle, the Lord of the Decepticons having a clear advantage.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack chuckled. "I never would have expected Megs to let Breakdown have his optic repaired. Or, for that matter, let Ol' Screamer back into the 'Cons without beating the scrap out of him."

"Ahem," Jack turned to find Starscream behind him, "I'll have you know that I'm not the same seeker I was a few months ago."

"Yeah, you're shinier," Jack snickered.

Starscream growled at the human youngling, "If you weren't Airachnid's mate, I'd-"

"Oh come on Screamer," Jack laughed, "Don't be like that!" Honestly, Starscream needed to learn to loosen up every now and then. The only one who seemed to like him was Steve, a Vehicon who admired the seeker.

Starscream merely exited the room. He honestly didn't mind the human being there. When he learned that Airachnid and he were mates, the seeker's optics almost flew out of his head. Why would Airachnid choose a puny human as her mate? It made no senses.

There were plenty of Decepticon warriors more capable of such a title, but the seeker didn't really care. As long as Airachnid didn't try to usurp his position as SIC. The only reason Starscream disliked the human was because of that ridiculous nickname he bestowed up him. Screamer sounded like the name of some weakling who couldn't defend himself. Starscream was no such mech.

"Jack," Airachnid entered the room, "I hope you haven't been waiting long." She placed Jack on her shoulder and headed for her quarters. Since realizing their feelings (however quickly they developed), they'd spent all of their time in there together. Jack remembered the "talk" he and Megatron had over the "Space bird and bees." Like it wasn't already uncomfortable when he and his mother had this conversation.

"I wasn't," he answered, "It was actually kind of nice 'talking' with Soundwave." As he and Airachnid enter her quarters and sat on the berth, Jack's thought drifted to the Autobots. It had been a month since he'd seen them, a month since he'd seen Arcee. Knowing her, she must've been worried sick about what Airachinid was doing to him (if only she knew.) He missed her and his mom a lot and something told him Airachnid knew.

At first, he could sense the jealously seething from her, but as time went on, she understood. She realized the bond he and Arcee had formed couldn't (and wouldn't) be easily broken. She and Jack finally sat down and talked about it. Together, they'd agreed to let him contact the Autobots next month. Airachnid activated her soligram and snuggled close to Jack.

"You okay," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I know you're probably thinking about Arcee right now." Saying the cycle-bot's name no longer had a menacing tone behind it. Airachnid knew that if she wanted to be with Jack, she'd have to end her rivalry with Arcee. She knew that wouldn't be an easy task, given the blue femme's hatred for killing her partner, Tailgate. After reliving that moment for the last few days, Airachnid came to startling realization: The was the exact same way she'd seen Tarantula die.

She'd killed him in front of someone who cared about him, probably loved him. These last few years of war made Airachnid no better the Sentinel Zeta Prime. She'd taken a sick joy in killing hundreds of Autobots, killing them without a hint of mercy, just like Sentinel did to Tarantula. She knew that trying to convince Arcee to forgive her would be next to impossible. But with Jack at her side, it would be worth a shot.

"Air," Jack nudged her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Jack," she sighed, "I'm just thinking about what I'm going to when I meet Arcee a month from now." "I just realized that after all these years of war, I'm no better than Sentinel. I killed Tailgate in front of Arcee, just like he did to Tarantula. I've slaughtered without mercy, just like him."

"That enough!" Jack grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me Air. You're nothing like Sentinel. Sentinel was a disgrace to the Autobots." He couldn't stand to see his mate like this, so broken, so sad. Sure, Jack should still be afraid of her after all she'd done. But Jack's heart couldn't help but swell with love. They shouldn't be feeling this way for each other though.

They had just fallen in love in a matter of days. While that was not uncommon in most cases, Jack was still baffled. He continuously thought what would happen when the others found out. The Autobots would definitely be stunned and Miko would never let him hear the end of it. And then there was Arcee.

After finally being accepted as her partner, Jack knew this would crush her. Airachnid had killed Tailgate, her first partner in cold blood, something that would forever change her. To find out that Jack had developed a relationship with the spider-bot would be a betrayal to her. She would hate him, and Jack didn't want that. He stilled cared about Arcee, still wanted to be her partner, but Jack knew once this came out, she would never forgive him.

But he loved Airachnid, of that he was certain. He loved her more than life itself. He knew that as long as he was with her, being Arcee's partner would be impossible.

Web of Shadows

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled, "I've located the Nemesis!" The Autobots quickly assembled at console.

"How did find them?" the Prime asked.

"Who cares," Arcee snapped, "We have to get Jack out there!" The thought of Airachnid might be doing to Jack had been on her mind all month. No doubt the spider-bot was torturing him, waiting for the moment to kill him right in front of her, like she did to Tailgate.

"You are correct Arcee," Optimus rumbled, "Ratchet activate the ground bridge." The medic nodded and did as instructed. "Autobots, roll out!"

Web of Shadows

"Attention all Decepticon warriors," the intercom blared, "The Autobots have arrived. Battle stations!"

The 'Cons quickly mobilized and engaged the Autobots, who managed to breach the ship's exterior and were tearing a path through. Arcee managed to pin a Vehicon to the wall, "Where's Jack?"

"Airachnid's quarters," he whimpered.

She dropped him and ran for the spider-bot's room, marked by a black widow on the door. "Arcee to Optimus," she commed,"I'm outside of Airachnid's quarters. Do you have a visual on her?"

"Affirmative Arcee," the Prime radioed, "Proceed !"

She entered the room, quickly searching around for her partner. "Jack!" she called, "Jack! Where are you?" She quickly began searching the room, turning over everything in her sight until she found him. "Jack!" she cried, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're in one piece?" She looked him over and was surprised to see he didn't have a scratch on him.

"I don't understand," she kept searching him, "I was sure Airachnid would have been torturing you all this time."

"Um," he mumbled, "Megatron didn't want to risk anything happening to me until he figured out how to access the Key."

"Lucky you then," she picked up Jack ran to rendezvous with the others.

"Ratchet!" Optimus radioed, "Bridge us back, now!" The portal opened and everyone went through. Jack's heart sunk as he entered the base. Though he was happy to see his mother and friends again, he couldn't help but think back to Airachnid.

"_Air,_" he thought, "_I'm sorry._"

Web of Shadows

Upon hearing that the Autobots had retreated, Airachnid raced to her room, a feeling of dread swelling in her spark. "_Please,_" she begged to no one in particular, "_Please let Jack be there._" She arrived in her room to find in shambles. "Jack!" she shouted, "Are you here?" No answer.

"Jack!" she whimpered, "Please answer me!" Still no answer. She collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The Autobots had done it again. They had taken her mate from her.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: There we are, Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next time: Jack and Airachnid deal with their separation. When Jack reveals the truth to the 'Bots, what will their response be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Just saw "The Grey" and "Underworld" today. Both were awesome! I highly recommend them.**

Chapter 8

June pulled her son into a tight embrace as soon as Arcee put him down, 'Jack! I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to hide the sadness in his heart.

"You don't sound okay," she led him to the medical bay. Sitting him down on the table, she began running tests to make sure everything is where it should be. "It looks like your physically in order," she pondered, "But what about mentally? Did they do anything to you?"

"No," he sighed, "They didn't do anything to hurt me." His heart was in more pain than ever. Being separated from Airachnid was causing him more emotional pain than anything he'd endured during school. It actually hurt to be away from her. "_Just like when Julie died,_" he thought sadly.

June looked at her son curiously, "Okay, if you're sure." Having been a nurse for many years, June learned to tell whether the pain someone was in was physical or emotional. And Jack was definitely going through something emotional, she just couldn't tell what. It had been years since Jack had ever looked so sullen, so broken. "_I haven't seen Jack like this since…_"

Then it hit her. Whatever the Decepticons had done to Jack, it must've have made him think of Julie's death. When she died, June had never seen her son in a more emotional state. It took days for him to even leave his room, and took weeks before he even uttered a word. She remembered how much his pain hurt her.

Never before had she felt so helpless, so weak. Her son was in so much pain and there wasn't a thing she could say or do that would ease it. She remembered lying awake at night, listening to Jack crying. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and wrap him in her arms, to shield him from the world. And now the Decepticons had sent him back into that state of distress.

"Jack," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Whatever they did to you, please tell me. You know you can trust me."

He looked at her, eyes as dull as the rock that surrounded them, "You promise you won't tell the Autobots?"

Her eyes softened. Whatever they had done to him, he was too nervous to let the 'Bots, let Arcee, know. "Of course, not until you're ready."

Web of Shadows

On the _Nemesis, _Airachnid laid in her berth, the one she and Jack had shared. The place where they realized their feelings for each other. The tears wouldn't stop flowing (not that she cared.) "Jack," she sobbed, stretching out her hand as if to grasp him. She hadn't felt this much pain and suffering since watching her beloved Tarantula gunned down by the Autobots.

They had taken Jack from her. By all rights she should located their base, stormed in, and taken back what was hers. But that was the old her, the her that was no better the Sentinel. She remembered Jack telling her that such feelings were beneath her, that she could be as warm as the sun. It had been those words that melted the ice around her spark.

Those words solidified her feelings for the human, and his for her. "Jack," she whimpered again, not sure of what she should do.

Web of Shadows

All across the _Nemesis,_ the Decepticons were dully going about their business (even Knock Out, who was perky no matter what befell them.) Since Jack's arrival, the 'Cons thought less and less about destroying the planet full of people just like him. In fact, there was talk that Megatron was considering an actual truce between them and the Autobots. Normally the 'Cons would have laughed at such a thought, but after spending some time with the human, they took it very seriously. In fact, some of them were actually hoping for a truce with the 'Bots.

For millennia, the two factions battled for control of Cybertron, their home. But after the planet's death, the two sides sought out for a new home. When the Decepticons arrived on Earth, the Autobots weren't too far behind. The Decepticons laughed their afts off thinking that the Autobots were protecting the humans. They probably didn't think they were anything special (except for their Prime of course.)

They were just being hypocritical, protecting a race they saw as lowly as bugs. The 'Cons took pleasure in attacking the humans to twist their arms. Little did they know that in a few months, they would come to think of humans as a unique species, not unlike themselves. Megatron entered the command center to find Soundwave busily searching for any signal from the Autobot base. "Anything Soundwave?" the mech asked.

The Deceptcon Spy Master merely turned around and shook his head before returning to his task.

Megatron was filled with a feeling of sadness like he'd never known before. Sure he missed the little human, but he was more concerned for Airachnid. The poor femme had already lost one mate to the Autobots, but now, she had lost two. The only bit of solace she gained from it was knowing the Autobots wouldn't hurt their human friend. After all, the 'Bots cared about him didn't they?

Web of Shadows

June had never been so stunned in her life than when her son uttered the words, "I'm in love with Airachnid." All time seemed to stop for the nurse. Her son, Jack, was in love with that hideous (well, not really hideous) spider-bot? What had she done to him to make him think that? Had she brainwashed him?

No. That didn't make sense. If Jack were brainwashed, then he couldn't have been in such emotional pain. Having been a nurse, she learned to tell the real grief from the fake. "How did this happen?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, "It just did. We got to talking and something clicked." He was rubbing the back of his head, not sure if he should continue. "You know, she's not as twisted as she seems. She's actually been through a lot." He looked his mother in the eye, making sure what he said next got the point across, "Mom, I love her. I know what she's done to us, to Arcee, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I know it should, but it doesn't." June simply sighed as took a seat.

"Well that's nice and all," she sighed, "But I don't know how were going to tell the Autobots. Or, for that matter, how they're going to react."

"Like this," Ratchet called, scooping Jack up and taking him down the corridor.

"Ratchet!" Jack struggled, "Let me go!" He continued struggling, but stopped for a brief moment to see Arcee, frozen her place. She hadn't even bothered turning around like the others did. She must've been in total shock after what she and the other had overheard. She had just heard her partner, her best friend, say he was in love with her arch-nemesis and say it didn't matter what she had done to her. He knew this wouldn't end well, but at the moment, he was distracted by Ratchet taking him down the hall.

"Let me go!" he shouted again, trying to escape the medic's grip.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Jack," the medic responded, "You see, if you are indeed genuinely in love with a Decepticon, then you are a security risk."

"I didn't tell them anything!" he screamed. He couldn't believe this. After all they had been through, the 'Bots actually thought he would betray them at first glance because he was in love with Airachnid.

"Even so," the medic opened a door and placed Jack inside, "Better safe than sorry." He slammed the door and locked it tight. Jack stood inside the dark room. He couldn't tell what was what and where. All he knew was that he was on a bed, trapped in room.

It may as well have been a dungeon. He wanted to be angry, to curse out the 'Bots for putting him in here. But he knew they were only trying to protect themselves and humanity. Jack had betrayed them, betrayed Arcee. For the first time since Julie's death, he cried into the bed.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Oh no! Jack's been locked up! Whatever shall we do? Next time: Seeing how much pain Airachnid is in, Megatron decides to do something about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for not updating at my usual speed, but we had Annual Inspection today and we passed. I was so nervous, but I made through. Also, I've gotten another idea for a story involving Jack. It is based on the upcoming game, "Ninja Gaiden III". Let me know what you think of it through your reviews, or PM me.**

Chapter 9

After making sure Jack was locked up, Ratchet made his way back to the command center. He couldn't believe it; Jack was in love with a Decepticon, Airachnid no less. What in the AllSpark could have made him fall in love with, especially after what she did to him and his mother. His thoughts drifted to Arcee. After everything Airachnid had done to her, this must have been a debilitating blow to her psyche.

They should've never let Miko listen in on their conversation, but they were all curious as to what June and her son were talking about. They had all noticed that Jack was not his usual self. After a month with the Decepticons, he should have been happy to be back with friends and family, but that was not the case. They had all been stunned when they heard Jack confess to his mother that he was in love with the spider-bot. A logical explanation would have been brainwashing.

However, Ratchet's machines would have picked up any abnormalities in Jack's body or mind (even if they were made from Earth technology).

"Ratchet," a venomous voice drove the medic from his thoughts as he returned. He looked down to see June Darby, a vicious glare adorning her usually beautiful features (did he just think she looked beautiful?). "How dare you lock up my son?"

"I had no other choice Nurse Darby," the medic replied cooly, "If what we heard was true, then Jack is now a security risk. We cannot allow him to reveal our location to the Decepticons."

"After everything you've been through together," she hissed, "You really think Jack would betray you at first glance. How do you even know the Decepticons didn't brainwash him? He was kept prisoner on their ship for a month!"

Ratchet merely shook his head, "You know as well I, Nurse Darby, that if Jack were brainwashed, then our machines would have picked up any of the anomalies." The medic walked over to the control panel, "Until we can determine otherwise, Jack is a security risk and must be kept detained."

"So much for the mighty Autobots, here to protect humankind and their rights," hot tears flashed down June's face as she stormed off to her room. Afterwards, the base was left in an awkward silence (that seemed to be a recurring issue).

Optimus walked up to his CMO, "Ratchet."

"I know what you're going to say Optimus," the medic grunted without turning around, "But maybe you should save he 'pep talk' for Arcee." They both turned around to find said femme gone, no doubt retreating to her quarters after what had just transpired. The Prime merely sighed and decided that such a matter could be handled after briefing Agent Folwer, who was due to arrive any moment.

Web of Shadows

A rather large lamp (larger than human standards) was thrown into a wall, following by various items. A blue femme was tossing and turning over anything that wasn't nailed down (not that she couldn't rip the nails out). Arcee was seething with a flurry of emotions; anger at the 'Cons for what they had done to Jack (it was the only logical conclusion), sadness (with a hint of jealousy) at the thought that Jack wanted to remain on the _Nemesis_, and an uncontrollable desire to find Airachnid and tear the femme limb from limb. What had happened in the last month? How could Jack say that he loved Airachnid, after all the spider-bot had done to her?

Airachnid had tortured her for information, taking a sickening pleasure in every cut she made. When she was done "playing", she killed her partner, Tailgate, right in front of her (even though she didn't know the battle coordinates). When she arrived on Earth, she attempted to kill Jack (probably after forcibly interfacing with him, not that she knew how that would've happened). Arcee had just barely managed to save Jack and his mother during their encounters with the black femme. But no matter how hard she tried, Arcee was unable to avenge Tailgate's death.

Now, after all the torment that glitch had put her through, Arcee had just heard five words she'd never thought she heard her partner/surrogate brother say. "_I'm in love with Airachnid,_" the words echoed through her processor, despite her attempts to drive them away. How could Jack do this to her? Did he think it was easy for her to open up to him the way she had these last few months?

One thing she knew for certain; she was going to get to bottom of this.

Web of Shadows

In the dark storage room he'd been placed in, Jack Darby sat in total darkness, not bothering to attempt a search for a light switch. He didn't want to risk seeing himself right now, not after what had just transpired mere hours ago. He'd confessed to his mother about his feelings for Airachnid (if you can't trust your parent, who can you trust?), and that's when all hell broke loose. Before he realized it, Ratchet had scooped him up with ease (he hated being picked up by the Autobots. It just made him feel small), and locked him a storage room. Jack merely laid down on the bed in his make-shift prison, pondering on what he could've done differently.

"_Air_," he thought sadly. To the Autobots, she was a sick, twisted individual who simply enjoyed making their lives a living nightmare. But Jack knew otherwise. In truth, Airachnid was as much a victims as they were, perhaps even more so. She and her sparkmate, Tarantula, had only been doing their best to ensure that there war didn't result in the loss of millions, if not billions of Cybertronian casualties.

They were doing something that would have no doubt brought a smile to the stoic features of Optimus Prime. They believed in equality, the root cause of the Great War that destroyed their planet. In the beginning, Megatron had only been trying to give bots like him the very same rights awarded to the upper class. Perhaps violence wasn't the best way to go about it, but Megatron was gladiator. All he'd ever known in his early years was combat.

In fact, Megatron reminded Jack of Spartacus, a Thracian slave to the Roman empire. Spartacus had risen above slavery and became a leader to a band of rebel slaves, looking to change the views of Roman socialites. He wanted equality for all slaves, but having been a gladiator, violence was the only method he knew how to employ. Sadly, Spartacus eventually fell to the Romans, but his legend lived on in history.

Today, everyone knows of his exploits, how he fought for freedom, much like the Autobots. Hell, there was even a TV series about him on Starz right now. Yes, Megatron did indeed remind Jack of Spartacus, even if he had lost his way. Those thoughts were enough to drive Jack from his depression, even if only slightly.

A knock on the door caught his attention, "Jack?" He stiffened at the sound of the voice. He knew exactly who it was; Arcee.

"Jack," she opened the door and stepped inside. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled, turning around in his bed. He couldn't face her right now. Not after what he said, what she heard.

"Well come one," she prodded, "I'm taking you to Ratchet so he undo whatever it was the 'Cons did to you." Jack merely shook his head. Did she really think that? Was she really that stubborn?

"They didn't do anything to me?"

"You and I both know that's not true," she pressed on, "Whatever the 'Cons, Airachnid, did to you, we need to fix it now."

"They didn't do anything to me Arcee," he replied as calmly as he could. He didn't want this to happen just yet. He just wasn't ready to have this discussion.

"Look, I know how powerful their mind control is, but-"

"But nothing!" he screamed, having heard enough, "Look Arcee, they didn't do anything to me! What I said was one hundred percent of my own free will! I'm in love with Airachnid!"

Jack watched Arcee's features change from shock into something darker, "You 'love' her." Jack nodded, "Ha! You can't love a monster Jack! And that's all Airachnid is, a monster!"

"You don't even know her!"

"I know she killed Tailgate," she hissed, "That's I all the information on her that I need."

"Of course," he replied cooly, "Of course you'd use Tailgate. In the end it always comes down to Tailgate."

"What do you mean 'Of course'?" she asked, "That's all that matters! She killed him a like an animal! She hunted you like one!"

"I know that, don't think I've forgotten," he was trying to regain his cool, but Arcee wasn't making this any easy, "But at least she doesn't use the loss of her loved ones as an excuse to mope around like a baby!"

Those words had done it. The final straw had been broken. With a vicious growl, Arcee swung her arm at Jack, sending him flying into a metal storage case. His body fell on the floor, writhing in pain. After a moment, Arcee, having regained her composure, put a hand on her mouth, optics wide.

What had she done? She'd just struck Jack, the one person in her life she'd swore to never hurt. Her optics remained on his form, struggling to get to his feet. His blue eyes, flashing with pain (both physical and emotional), met hers. "Arcee," he whimpered, his voice full of pain. Without another word, the blue femme stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her (she left the locking to the door's mechanism).

Web of Shadows

In his quarters, Optimus Prime sat in his chair, looking over some data. He was making a vain attempt to keep his mind of Jack, the young human now being held captive in the Autobots' own base. After what had transpired today, the Prime was wracked with guilt. No matter what happened, it all boiled down to one thing; the Key to Vector Sigma. Optimus had given the Key to Jack as a sign of his faith in Jack's maturity.

It was the Prime's hope that if something had happened to him, Jack would be able to help the Autobots through their pain so they could continue protecting the rights of all sentient beings. But now, just like every other one of the Prime's attempts at good, everything had gone to the Pits. Jack had been captured by the Decepticons, held prisoner on the _Nemesis_ for a month and had apparently fallen in love with the femme, Airachnid. While Optimus could certainly understand any youngling finding her attractive at first glance (not that he was among them, thoughts drifting to Elita-One), he could not fathom how Jack could have developed romantic feelings for the spider-bot (from what he and the others overheard, neither could Jack). Now Jack was being held prisoner in their base.

Optimus wanted nothing more than to release Jack from his confinement, but as the leader of the Autobots, he could not risk Jack letting his heart cloud his judgment. If that happened, the Autobots would be overrun and defeated, leaving Earth in the hands of Megatron. His thoughts were stirred when his computer pinged, informing him of a message. He opened it to find none other than Megatron on the other side of the connection.

"Optimus," Megatron began, "We need to talk."

"About what, might I ask?" the Prime narrowed his optics.

"About a permanent truce between Autobot and Decepticon."

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Gasp! A truce? Next time: The two leaders meet in secret to discuss the possibility of peace. Meanwhile, Arcee deals with her actions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm in a great mood today! When I woke up and went on FanFiction, I found A.K. Writing's new story "Not The Only One With Problems" and she has exceed all expectations yet again. I add this story to the Web of Shadows canon. I recommend you read that and her other story "Spider Love". I know there are contradictions to story's earlier premise, but hey, this is Transformers, there's bound to be a few contradictions.**

Chapter 10

Under the night sky of the Nevada desert, a red and blue semi drove through the sandy dunes, an usual sight for those who were unaware of its purpose. Most semis would've had trouble traversing trough the sandy dunes of a desert, but this one didn't have that trouble. Arriving at its destination, semi transformed, and became none other than Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Standing firm, facial features stoic, the Prime awaited the arrival of the one who had asked him to come here. He did not have to wait for very long.

He looked up to see a silver alien jet with purple highlights soar through the air before landing, transforming in mid-air. Landing with a thud, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and Optimus Prime's arch-nemesis stood. For eons, the two battled, neither remaining in control of the struggle for very long, much like Primus and Unicron.

"_Unicron,_" both mechs thought at once. It had all started because of the Chaos-Bringer, the very core of the planet up which they walked. Initially, it would have made sense for the Decepticons to side with him, given that he was evil incarnate. And they _were_ evil. But to be fair, it had all started after the titan's defeat.

Forging an uneasy alliance, Optimus, Megatron, and the other Autobots fought to keep the Earth and its inhabitants alive. However, Megatron had his own agenda. Upon returning to base, Optimus and Megatron were supposed to aid Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee in dealing with the remainder of Unicron's antibodies. Instead, Megatron had incapacitated Optimus and Ratchet and kidnapped Jack, and taken the Key to Vector Sigma. That should have spelled the end for Earth and the 'Bots.

For one month, Jack remained on the _Nemesis_, being held prisoner against his will, undergoing several experimentations. At least, this was perception of the Autobots. In truth, Jack had been given to Airachnid as a "gift", but that would prove more helpful than hurtful for Jack. In matter of days, the human and Decepticon had fallen in love. It was unnatural, but when is love ever so simple.

"Optimus," Megatron finally broke the akward silence, "I'm guessing you're wondering about why I called you here."

"If I recall correctly," the Prime said, "You wanted to discuss the possibility of a genuine truce between Autobots and Decepticons." It was most likely a trap, but as leader, Optimus could not ignore even the smallest chance that this terrible war might finally be ended. "Speak your terms, and I will listen."

Megatron merely chuckled, "Still the 'big hero' huh? Very well, my terms are simple. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Jack and Airachnid-"

"Have developed a romantic relationship," the Prime rumbled, thought drifting to the young human in their care. Megatron raised an optic ridge. "We overheard him confess his feelings for her to his mother."

"I see," the mech shuffled his feet, "Then all I ask is that you allow them to be together."

Optics widening, Optimus stood shocked by what he had just heard, "Explain your reasoning."

Web of Shadows

Lying in his bed, Jack was in more pain than he'd ever known, at least physically. He had been through much worse emotionally. Not to say what had transpired hours ago didn't leave his heart in shambles. Arcee, his partner, his sister, had come to his make-shift cell and had tried to convince him that his feelings for Airachnid were just brainwashing, but he knew otherwise. Then they had gotten into an argument.

That's when Jack had stupidly called Arcee a baby who uses her deceased loved ones as an excuse to mope around. Then, she had done it, she had hit him. The pain he'd felt when his body hit that metal storage unit had been more excruciating than anything he'd felt before. Well, almost anything. And like that Jack's thought drifted to Julie Widowski, his lost love.

They had been childhood friends, growing up together, attending the same schools. Jack and Julie had never grown apart the way most childhood friends did. In fact, by the time they had become teenagers, they become closer than ever. Jack wanted to confess his feelings for Julie on that _night._ But then it had happened.

Of course, rather than be rational, Jack had exploded at her, but Julie Widowski was a woman easily intimiadated. Riding on her motorcycle, she and Jack were in a long awkward silence that foreign to them. Jack had decided to apologize and listen to her explanation, but then it happened. She was gone, and he was left all alone, his feelings were by everyone. Everyone that is, except the person who mattered.

Thinking back to night was more than enough to bring Jack to tears. "Julie," he whimpered, "What am I going to do?"

Web of Shadows

Sitting on the edge of her berth, Arcee stared blankly at the floor, something she had been doing for the past few hours. Finally focusing her optics, the blue femme looked at her hand, the one she had used to hit Jack, her partner, her brother. It just didn't make sense for Jack to love Airachnid, especially after all she had done to them, to her. But now, after a month with the spider-bot, Jack was now infatuated with her. A feeling of jealousy was building up inside Arcee.

While they had both decided that nothing more than brother and sister to each other, Arcee couldn't help but feel this way. Even some sister's got jealous when their brother started dating a girl, especially if said girl was her nemesis. She laid down on her berth began pondering on what to do about Jack.

"Get up," a feminine voice echoed. Arcee merely shifted, not wanting to be bothered right now. "Get up," the voice said again, irritation evident in her tone.

"Go away," she said dully. After the night she had just had, she wasn't in the mood for whoever or whatever was calling her.

"I said get up now!" the voice hissed, forcing Arcee awake.

She growled, "Look, I don't know who you are but-" She stopped and stood in awe of the sight before her. Before her stood a young girl, long black hair down to her upper back, auburn eyes glaring at her.

"Who are you?" she gasped, not believing what she was seeing. Even more amazing was the fact the girl was the same size as Arcee. "How are you and I-" she started but was cut off by punch to the face. Falling on her back, she quickly regained her composure and was prepared to strike back.

"That was for hitting Jack," the girl hissed, eyes narrowing, "And to answer your question, you and I are the same size because I'm talking to you through your dreams."

Arcee barely caught the girl's explanation, too stunned by her words. "Wait, how do you know about Jack?"

"Because I am, as you once put it, his 'girl trouble'."

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Oh boy, things are heating up! Once again, to get a good explanation on Julie's character, read A.K. Writing's story "Not The One With Problems". I loved it and I'm sure you would too. On a side note: I remember a review asking me to do a one-shot about Megatron and Jack talking about the "Space birds and bees". I was wondering if you think I should move forward with it. Next time: Optimus and Megatron continue their discussion. Meanwhile, Julie confronts Arcee. What will she have to say?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here goes another chapter! I apologize if anyone was a little disappointed with the last. That'll teach me to update after waking up. **

Chapter 11

"You see Optimus," Megatron began, "Since arriving on the _Nemesis_, Jack has had a profound effect on Airachnid. And for that I am thankful. Don't tell anyone this, but Airachnid is like a daughter to me and I worry for her sometimes."

"I see," the Prime responded, "But why do you wish for her and Jack to be together when you yourself have utter contempt for his species? For years, you and the Decepticons have tried to conquer this world and kill the humans. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Jack has a surprisingly charismatic personality," he began, "And after observing these humans instead of trying to kill them, I realize that we are not that different after all. You see Optimus, like you , I can see they have the potential for great good and great evil."

"Much like ourselves," the Prime finished.

"Exactly, and Jack has managed to heal the wounds around Airachnid's spark left by the death of her sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?" Optimus raised an optic ridge, "I wasn't aware she had one."

"She doesn't anymore thanks to Sentinel Zeta Prime," Megatron growled, "You recall the medic Tarantula, correct?"

Optimus nodded. He remembered Tarantula, a medic who was unique amongst most Cybertronians. Unlike the inhabitants of Iacon, who could assume vehicle modes, Tarantula, as his name implied, could transform into a large spider-like creature. He ran a small clinic in Iacon, treating anyone who would asked for treatment, whether they could afford it or not. When the war began, Tarantula made the decision to remain neutral in the conflict.

He treated Autobots and Decepticons alike, regardless of the opinions of many in Iacon, especially the Autobots. Optimus remembered being treated there at one point during the war, having been injured by a Decepticon named Shockwave. One night, a Decepticon who had also been receiving treatment there made an attempt on the Prime's life. In his weakened state, Optimus would have surely been defeated by the Decepticon warrior. However, Tarantula managed to subdue him, saving the Prime's life.

Optimus admired the medic, for standing firm in his beliefs, something that wasn't common in war. "I thought he and Airachnid were somehow connected," he said.

"She loved him deeply," Megatron sighed, "They were happy, but Zeta Prime didn't like the fact Tarantula treated both sides, regardless of living in the Autobot capitol. He staged a bomb and captured Tarantula."

"And then had him executed," the Prime replied, optics dim. He would never forget that day. The Autobots were close to victory in the war against the Decepticons and would have finally brought the rebels down if not for that execution. Many in Iacon were enraged by the death of Tarantula, someone who was merely exercising his right to choose sides by not supporting either. On that day, many Autobots left Iacon and became Decepticons.

"It's an ironic thought isn't it?" Megatron chuckled, "Tarantula's death, as tragic as it may have been, prolonged this war. We would have lost if not for his execution. "

"Indeed," Optimus sighed, "And Cybertron might still be alive."

"In any event, since his arrival, Jack has returned Airachnid to her old self, a kinder, gentler femme who wouldn't hurt a fly. And I have grown fond of him as well. But if you're still not sure, then here is a peace offering," Megatron pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma and held it out for Optimus to take.

"Megatron," he gasped, surprise evident in his tone. Never in a thousand years did he think that the Lord of the Decepticons would willingly hand over such a valuable artifact. Like he himself said, the knowledge of the ancients could be a powerful weapon in this war. Hesitating at first, Optimus took the Key from the Megatron.

"Now do you believe I am serious about peace?" he asked.

Looking at his arch-nemesis, Optimus smiled, "Very well, Megatron. I accept your terms for peace."

Megatron was about to respond when a whoop from out of nowhere caught both of their attentions. Looking over his shoulder, Megatron saw Breakdown, Knock Out, Starscream, and Soundwave, each looking happy.

"You all followed me?" he raised an optic ridge. They all shrugged in embarrassment.

"Megatron," Optimus spoke up, "Before we continue, there is something you must know."

"What is it?"

"When we overheard Jack confess his feelings for Airachnid, Ratchet had him detained."

"WHAT?" they all gasped.

"He believed that Jack would betray us if he was allowed to roam free," the Prime lowered his head in shame. Had he known this would happen, he would've had Jack released right then and there.

"I see," Megatron sighed, "Then let's return to base and explain our new found peace to them. The fact that the Key is in your possession will be more than enough to convince them."

The Prime smiled, "Ratchet, activate the ground-bridge. I have a surprise that everyone needs to see.

Web of Shadows

Surrounded by fog, Arcee stood, shocked at the person before her. Julie Widowski, Jack's lost love. She remembered Jack telling her about her after their first encounter with Airachnid. He had tried to comfort her, help her by getting her to talk about it. But being her stubborn self, she rebuked him, saying he couldn't understand what she'd been through.

How she had been so wrong. She remembered her spark breaking after Jack told her about the night Julie died. How they had gone to the Prom (whatever that was) together. How Jack had planned to confess his feelings for her on that night. He found her kissing his arch-nemesis, Vince.

Angry and heart-broken, Jack ran off. Julie went after him and they had gotten into an argument, Jack, too blinded by anger to listen to reason. Riding in silence, Jack had cooled off and decided to apologize. But it seemed fate had other plans. That night, a truck had hit Julie's motorcycle, injuring Jack.

After three days, Jack had woken up from his coma to the worse news possible: Julie was dead. Even worse, he discovered that Vince forced Julie to kiss him. Even after all this time, Jack still couldn't think about her without crying softly.

"Jack mentioned you before," Arcee said finally, "He told me just about everything about the two of you."

"Just like Jack to remember the good old days," Julie said dreamily, but quickly returned to glaring at Arcee.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead? You can't be talking to me if you're dead."

"In the land of the dead, we are not bound the laws of science. I assure you, the impossible is quite possible." She gestured to the fact she and Arcee were the same size again. "Now you've got ten micro seconds to explain yourself for hitting Jack before I beat you to death."

"If you were watching our argument, then you know why," Arcee hissed, "Jack betrayed me, falling in love with Airachnid after all she had done to me."

"Boo hoo," Julie sneered, "Must be so lonely in that pity party of yours."

Arcee glared, "How dare you? Do have any idea what Airachnid did to me, to my partner Tailgate? She killed him, right in front of me!"

"I know," she replied, not at all fazed by the venomous glare of the blue femme, "I've been watch you and Jack for a while now. I know about everything that's happened, at least for the past two months."

"_So she doesn't know about Jack's feelings for her,_" Arcee thought.

"Besides, you're in a war," Julie continued, "What did you think was going to happen? Just like with Starscream. Do you think Megatron would have let Cliffjumper live?"

"It doesn't matter," Arcee growled, "They took the two most important people in my life from me and they will-"

Once again, Julie punch Arcee in the face, this time with even more force, "You're such an idiot!"

Arcee got back to her feet and whipped her blasters. She no longer cared who this person was, no one was going to treat her like some punk and get away with.

"Oh please," Julie scoffed, "Do you honestly think those weapons will have any effect here?"

"Better than letting you cheap shot me again."

"Don't you think Jack wanted bash Vince's head in for what happened to me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Vince forced me to kiss him at the Prom," she told her, "Jack walked in and assumed the worse. He ran off. I went after him, but he wasn't in the mood to listen and he some things he didn't mean. I got angry, but I knew he was just upset, so I let it slide. I was still mad though, and when I'm mad, I'm not the safest driver. Before I knew it, I was dead ."

"Sounds to me like the only people you have to blame for that is Vince for kissing you, Jack for getting angry and refusing to listen, and yourself for being reckless."

"I don't blame Jack," she sighed, "He probably felt the same way you're feeling right now. Hurt and betrayed. The fact that he was still alive was the one bit of comfort I got."

"If you're dead and can enter people's dreams," Arcee started, "Then why haven't you entered Jack's?"

"Because he hates me," she replied sadly, "He probably thought I was some cheap floozy who deserved to die." Tears were running down her face. She was about to say something more when Arcee slapped her.

"Now who's being the idiot?"

"Why you," she growled.

"If you're gonna hit somebody, be prepared for them to hit back," she smirked, "Besides Jack doesn't hate you."

"What are you talking about?" she perked up.

"You said you've only been watching us for the past **two** months. A few months back, Jack told me about what happened to you. He didn't hate you Julie. In fact, Jack had been planning to confess his feelings for you that night."

"He what?" she gasped. Jack didn't hate her? He was in love with her? He was going to profess his love for her, but Vince just had to ruin it. Now, Julie wanted to beat Vince to bloody pulp, but of course, she couldn't now.

"He loved you," Arcee said, "When he found out Vince had forced you against the wall, he fell apart. He was heart-broken that the last words between you were harsh and untrue."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Julie's eyes. Here she was, about to knock some sense into this femme for her actions when she discovered that Jack returned her feelings for him. "Stupid Jack," she smiled, "Thank you for telling me this, but that doesn't change the reason I'm here."

"I know," she sighed. After thinking about it for a while, Arcee realized that she should talk to Jack. And to Airachnid. She would the 'Con a chance to explain herself. If Arcee didn't like her answer, she'd blow her circuits all over the place, even if it meant destroying her partnership with Jack.

"I'm glad you're thinking that," Julie smiled, "Now if you excuse me, there's someone I need to talk to." With that she disappeared.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Another one down. I hope it was to your liking. Next time: Still locked in confinement, Jack gets a surprising visitor. Meanwhile, the Autobots are met with a few surprises of their own.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We're almost done! Not sure if I should make a sequel to this. Anyway, I'm sorry, but the sequel to Cyber-Ninja has been put on hold for now. It'll have to wait until I finish another story I plan to start when this is over. If you want any information, just PM me.**

Chapter 12

Lying on her berth, Airachnid couldn't stop crying. It had only been twenty-four hours since Jack had been taken back to the Autobot base. Needless to say, her spark ached for him.

"_I wonder if he's told anyone about 'us',_" She thought, "_I can only imagine how Arcee would react. She'd probably accuse him of betraying her and tell him they couldn't be partners anymore._" That would absolutely crush Jack. As much as she envied the bond the two had formed, Airachnid knew that it was something she'd have to get used to.

"Jack," she whimpered, the pain in her spark never fading, "I just hope you're safe." Then it occurred to her. What if the Autobots thought Jack would betray them because he was in love with her? What if they hurt him for information? And if Arcee truly felt Jack had betrayed her, would she even stop it?

The thoughts swirled around in her head, causing her to feel dizzy. It felt like the entire room was spinning out of control. Airachnid rested her head on her pillow, trying to shake off the dizziness. Suddenly, she felt a hand slide across her back, lovingly, just like…

"Wake up, my Lady Air," an all too familiar voice whispered.

Shooting out bed like a bullet, Airachnid was hesitant to turn around, not wanting to believe it. It couldn't be **him**, could it? He was dead, killed by the Autobots. Slowly she turned around and her purple optics met with eight yellow ones.

"Tarantula?" she gasped.

There he was, standing in all his glory, his green, purple, and yellow armor shining. It had taken Airachnid a moment to realize that she was the clinic they used to work in, in the capitol city of Iacon.

"Greetings my Lady," he smiled only his smile.

"Tula!" she jumped into his arms, sobbing into his neck. The last time they seen each other was at Tarantula's execution. That day played over and over again in her mind for eons. "How can this be? You're…"

"Dead," he pulled out of her embrace to look her in the optics, "I know."

"Then how?" she asked, unending tears flowing from her face.

"In the Well of AllSparks, anything is possible. I may be dead, but I've seen the universe through our bond."

Airachnid stiffened. He'd seen everything through their bond? He'd seen her kill countless Autobots, torture innocents, and fall in love with another. Did he come all this way to berate her for betraying him? He was about to push her away and call her a whore?

"I would never call you such a thing, my love," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"'Tula," she whispered, "I'm sorry for betraying you. It's just that-"

He silenced her with peck on the lips, "I understand my Lady. I left you alone. It's understandable that after all this time, you would find another."

"You didn't leave me alone!" she cried, "Sentinel took you from me! He killed you because you would stay under his thumb!"

"And he's paid the price."

She stiffened again, "I'm sorry you had to see that. When he took you from me, when the Autobots cheered, something snapped. I'm sorry that you've been forced to watch me kill countless innocents just to satisfy my hunger for revenge."

"It's okay," he kissed her again, "I'm just glad to see this 'Jack' has been able to return my Lady to her former self. He really is something, taking all of your pain away in just a matter of days. Of course, I probably could have done faster."

She laughed softly, something she hadn't done in eons, "I think you'd like him. He has all of the traits that made me fall in love with you. Well, almost all."

I was his turned to laugh, "And for that I am grateful."

Suddenly, the fog around them started fade into darkness. Tarantula sighed, "It seems that our time is nearly up."

Airachnid tightened her grip on him, "No! I can't lose you again!" This couldn't happen, not now, not after all she had been through, "Please, don't go!"

"Do not worry my Lady Air," he smiled sadly, "I will wait for you in Well. One day, we will be reunited." With that, Tarantula faded into darkness.

Web of Shadows

In his make-shift prison, Jack lied on his bed, not knowing (or caring) how long he had been detained. This had been the worst day of his life (well, second worst). He had been separated from Air, detained by the Autobots, and worst of all, he was certain that his partnership with Arcee was over. He admitted that he loved Airachnid to his mother, unaware of prying ears (or audio receptors). Why the Autobots had decided to spy on them was beyond Jack (but something in his gut told him Miko had something to do with it).

Now, he was being held against his will by the Autobots, who were supposed to protect the rights of all sentient beings, supposed to be his friends, his family. Not since Julie's death had he been so emotionally shattered. Before he knew it, he drifted into sleep. A warm hand caressed his cheek.

"Wake up," a soft, yet familiar voice whispered.

Jack's eyes shot open as he slowly came face to face with Julie Widowski, his childhood friend (and lost love.) "Julie?" he whispered, not willing to believe his eyes. This couldn't be her. She was dead, no longer able to walk amongst the living.

"In the flesh, so to speak," she smiled, "I see you've still got your head in your ass."

Those words froze Jack to his bone. Suddenly, unpleasant memories from that **night** played out in his head. Him and Julie going to the prom, her seemingly kissing Vince, his arch-nemesis, their argument, the truck, and…

"You don't have to think so loud Jack," Julie huffed, "I know. I was there too."

Again, he stiffened, head hanging down so he couldn't look into her eyes, no matter how beautiful they were. Had she come to haunt him (like all those horror movies he'd seen)? The last words she had heard from him were implications that she was a whore, who didn't care about friendship. He'd said horrible things to her and couldn't apologize.

"_But wait,_" he thought, "_Is this my chance to tell her? Will she listen? Will she forgive me?_" He swallowed a large lump in his throat. He had to say everything he wanted to say to after all this time. Even if she didn't forgive him, he had to let her know. "Julie I'm sorry for what I said to you that night. Those words that were harsh, untrue, and said without meaning. I should have listened to your explanation when you tried to talk to me, but I let my stupid hormones get the better of me. I understand if you can't, or won't forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know that I have, and always will love you."

Julie smiled warmly, giving Jack a glimmer of hope, "You know you're cute when you try to act all mature. Jack, I know you didn't mean what you said that night. You were just angry and hurt, and I don't' blame you for what happened. Hell, I don't even blame Vince. And I love you too."

"Thanks Julie," Jack sighed, "I'm so glad that you-" His jaw fell open slightly, "_Did she just say what I think she just said?_"

"Yes, Jack, I did," she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Jack quickly wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her body against his own. She had forgiven him for what he'd said to her so long ago, and even better, she returned his feelings. This had been the way he played out the situation at Prom before all of the craziness ensued. The best part about the dream world was that neither of them needed air.

"_Oh scrap! Air!_" Jack pulled away from Julie, guilt taking over him.

"You don't have to worry about her Jack," Julie nodded in understanding, "I'm sure Tarantula's already talked to her."

"What?"

"It seems Heaven and the Well of AllSparks are neighboring dimensions. I have had a few chats with him, Tailgate, Cliffjumper…"

"You've met them?" he gasped, astonished.

"Yep," she smiled like Cheshire cat, similar to Miko. Before he could say anything more, darkness made its way towards them.

"Scrap! Looks like I've got to go," she sighed sadly.

"NO! I can't lose you-" Jack was stopped by a slender finger on his lips.

"Don't worry Jack," Julie whispered softly, tears running down her face, "We'll see each other again one day." And like that, she was gone.

Web of Shadows

-Ratchet, activate the ground-bridge,- Optimus radioed the medic.

Without hesitation, the ground-bridge opened. Everyone (save for Jack, June, and Arcee) waited patiently for the Prime to return, and were stunned to find he had company. Behind Optimus followed Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out and Breakdown, all walking in casually.

"What in the AllSpark?" Ratchet screamed as he, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, pulled out their weapons.

"Autobots," Optimus chuckled, "Stand down. The Decepticons are not here to attack us."

"What are you talking about Optimus?" Raf asked, standing behind Miko, who was behind Fowler.

"Autobots, Megatron and I-" Optimus stopped for moment to scoot away from the Lord of the Decepticons, who simply rolled his optics. "Better safe than sorry. As I was saying, Megatron and I have agreed to a permanent truce between Autobots and Decepticons."

Everyone stood in shock at Optimus' statement.

"Sweet!" Miko recovered first, "Let's party

Web of Shadows

**A/N: Miko, you little stinker! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time: The final chapter! The 'Bots react to Optimus' declaration of peace, Arcee confronts Airachnid, and more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: At last were at an end! I hope this is long enough for you. Anyway, I'll get started on my next story: Curse of the Prime when this is over.**

Chapter 13

Finally deciding to come out of her room, June Darby walked down the hall to the command center. She was going to give Ratchet a piece of her mind; no one locks up her son, even if he's a giant alien robot. It wasn't Jack's fault he fell in love with Airachnid (not that she could see the attraction, but she might have been letting her limited experience cloud her judgment). She could understand that Ratchet was just trying to protect the other Autobots, both on Earth and out in the stars. If the Decepticons killed Optimus, that would spell the end for everyone and everything.

Upon entering the command center, June's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight before her. Standing there was Megatron, and four other 'Cons she hadn't before. They were standing behind Optimus while Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stood in front of Agent Fowler, Miko, and Raf. What in the world happened while she was gone? She had only been in her room for a day or two and now Decepticons were inside the Autobot base, looking as casual as ever.

Finally she found her voice, "Umm, what's going on here?"

All eyes and optics were on her now. Optimus approached her, kneeling down to talk to her (earning him a wolf whistle from Knock Out).

"Nurse Darby," Optimus said, "I am pleased to inform you that we have reached a truce between our two sides. And that means-"

"You're going to let Jack go?" she interrupted, looking hopeful.

"Indeed, if you agree to the conditions Megatron has set down."

"Conditions?"

Megatron walked up to her, "If I may, can we talk in private?"

"Fine, but be warned that privacy doesn't mean much around here," she glared at the 'Bots, who shuffled feet nervously. Stepping onto Megatron's hand, the two of them went around the corner. Once they had made sure no one was listening, "Okay, now what are these conditions that I am to agree with?"

"Simple: allow Jack and Airachnid to be together. If you can agree to that, we can finally bring an end to this conflict."

"Hold on," she replied, "Are you saying that you want my son, a _human_, to be romantically involved with your female soldier?"

"Yes."

"So, their love can bring an end to the war once and for all?"

"Yes."

June remained silent for a moment, pondering this new found information. She had seen what war could do to humans, even though their wars only lasted a few years, some a few lifetimes. But the Autobot/Decepticon War had lasted longer than before their species even existed. The Autobots each had their own way of dealing with the war. Some more calming than others.

Optimus had become stern and stoic after all these years of conflict, rarely, if ever, showing emotion, even during a celebration. June wonder if the Prime would ever be able to adjust to life outside this war, no longer having to put the weight of entire worlds on his shoulders. Arcee had become cold and hard from her torture at the hands of Airachnid, often sulking around base when she was in the mood. Even though she had Jack and June, Arcee did little to change herself. Bumblebee was still very young by Cybertronian standards.

In fact, according to Optimus and Ratchet, he was born during the war, making him the equivalent of a child soldier (something that was far too common on Earth). This would be especially hard for him considering it was Megatron who destroyed his voice box (as well as injuring Raf). Bulkhead still kept a cheery façade, even if he had his faults, such as suggesting leaving Agent Fowler to the mercy of the Decepticon because thought he was "jerk" (which seemed "jerky" when you thought about it). Finally there was Ratchet, perhaps the most jaded of them all. Because their planet was no longer livable, the Autobots were forced to settle with Earth as their home.

Ratchet had more than made his views on humans clear (from what Jack told her of his first encounter with the med-bot). Seeing them as nothing more than violent primitives, Ratchet never tried hiding his opinion of them (even when the children were around). However, things changed when Raf had been hurt by Megatron. She could clearly tell Ratchet was distraught from his inability to help Raf due to his lack of knowledge about the human anatomy. She had also caught his sad expression when June had said she was taking Raf to a "real" doctor right.

Perhaps peace would do them all some good, even if it meant having to get used to the idea of Decepticons being around them twenty-four-seven. The only reason peace was now attainable was because her son had been kidnapped by Megatron, taken to the _Nemesis,_ and fallen in love with Airachnid. Now, all that remained was for June to give her blessing on the matter.

"Mrs. Darby," Megatron asked, "Do you accept our terms?" The mech didn't want to keep this war going, not anymore, but he knew that tensions between their sides would worse than ever if she said no.

"EH! That's so romantic! My son falling in love with an alien and ending an age old war between two factions! It's like something out of a romance novel!" June was gushing all over the place, like one of those Japanese anime shows Jack had shown them.

"I take you accept our terms then?" he asked.

"Of course, now tell Ratchet to get my son out of that cell!"

Web of Shadows

Lying in her berth, Airachnid had finally stopped crying, a feeling of relief swelling in her spark (though it wasn't enough to keep it from aching). Tarantula, her sparkmate, who had been taken from her by the Autobots, had come to her in a dream to let her know that approved of her love for Jack. After eons of seeing her change from a gentle femme into a psychotic warrior bent on killing, Tarantula was grateful to Jack for changing her back. Had she known that 'Tula could see everything through their bond even in death, Airachnid might've thought differently about her actions. But you can't change the past.

"Commander Airachnid," Steve, the Vehicon entered her quarters, "Lord Megatron wishes to speak with you." Before, Airachnid would have just told him to get lost, but 'Tula's visit had calmed her down.

Getting out of her berth, Airachnid approached the door, "Understood. Tell Lord Megatron I will be with him shortly. Taking a quick shower, Airachnid made her way to the ground-bridge control room and was met with a smiling Megatron… and Optimus Prime?

"Lord Megatron," she gasped, "What is-"

"Do not worry Airachnid," he chuckled, expecting this response, "I am here to inform you that we have brokered a treaty with the Autobots.

Her jaw fell slightly, "A treaty? But how? Why?"

"You see Airachnid," Optimus chimed in, "When Megatron saw how much pain you were in over your separation from Jack, he decided to contact me so that we may discuss a truce. You are like a daughter to him, you know."

"Optimus!" Megatron shrieked, "I told you not to tell anyone that!"

The Prime merely chuckled, "You know me, Megatronus. I can't be trusted with a secret, even yours."

"Well, remind me to repay for that, Orion Pax," he growled, "Before our truce becomes permanent."

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt your little love fest," Airachnid spoke up, "But can I see Jack?"

"Ah, yes, about that," Optimus shuddered nervously, "When we overheard him confess his feelings for you to his mother, Ratchet saw fit to lock him up for fear that he might betray us."

"I see," she replied, thoughts shifting to how she would torture the medic later (before their truce was permanent of course).

"Activate the ground-bridge," Megatron instructed Steve.

The swirling vortex opened and the three of them stepped through into an unknown room.

"Where are we," Airachnid asked.

"I figured you and Jack would want to talk in private before seeing everyone," Megatron explained, "His cell is over there. We wanted to surprise him."

"Thank you Lord Megatron," she hugged him, a gesture he gladly (albeit, hesitantly) returned.

The two mechs walked to the command center, leaving Airachnid to talk to Jack by herself. What would she say to him? More importantly, was he okay?

"I was wondering when you'd show up," an too familiar voice called from behind her. She didn't have to guess who it was.

"Arcee," she said, facing the blue femme, who had her blasters aimed directly toward her. She knew she would have to face her eventually, but she wanted to be with Jack right now.

"As I'm sure Megatron and Optimus told you, we overheard Jack confess his "love" for you to his mother," she spat.

"They did."

"What they didn't tell was that I talked to Jack to see if you had brainwashed him, but he was adamant that his feelings for you were real. We got into an argument, said some things we didn't mean, and I hit him."

"What?," she gasped, "You hit him?"

"Like I said, we said some things we didn't mean and I lost my cool. But that's not the point right now. The point is that while everyone else seems to have forgotten what you've done over the course of this war, I haven't."

"I know and I was planning on talking to you after I see Jack," Airachnid noticed Arcee charging her blasters, "But since you want to talk, let's talk."

"Yes," Arcee hissed, "Let's talk. Let's talk about how you tortured me for information. How you killed Tailgate, my partner, in front of me because I didn't know said information. How you've haunted my nightmares for mega-cycles!"

"I realize that," Airachnid sighed, "You have every right to hate me for what I did to you. For what I did to Tailgate and countless others. If you want to kill me, I won't stop you, but could I at least tell how I came to be the femme you _knew_."

Arcee lowered her weapons, "Make it quick."

"Before the war, I was an assistant to Tarantula," she began, "I'm sure you've heard of him. After working together for a while, we fell in love and spark bonded. When we returned from our honey moon, we found Cybertron in chaos. The war had broken out, but rather than take sides, Tarantula and I decided to remain neutral, despite living in Iacon."

"You lived in Iacon?" Arcee raised an optic ridge, "You lived in the Autobot capitol, but chose to remain neutral?"

"Yes and we treated several 'Bots and 'Cons who walked in. Someone took exception to it, that someone being Sentinel Zeta Prime. He demanded that we either side with the Autobots or move our clinic elsewhere, but we stood our ground. One day he bombed our clinic and captured us. He forced me to watch as Tarantula was-"

"Executed," Arcee finished for her. She had remembered hearing about the execution from Cliffjumper, who was part of the execution squad who carried out the duty. Sentinel had lied and told them that they were killing one of Megatron's generals. It wasn't until Breakdown, who had been an Autobot , and member of the Wreckers, had told them that Tarantula was a doctor who treated them. The level of outrage was immeasurable, many accusing the Autobots, the Primes especially, of hypocrisy.

That day, several Autobots and neutral Iacon citizens became Decepticons, only a small percentage had remained. They were angry, but remained loyal to their cause.

"Yes, a doctor who had only been exercising his right to choose, or in that case, not choose sides was executed," Airachnid replied sadly, "I know you can't forgive me for what I did to you and Tailgate, but if you could find it your spark to forgive me, I'd be eternally grateful."

Arcee shifted her blasters back to hands, "I can't forgive you, but maybe we can start over. Tarantula saved my life once, so if he loved you, then you must have been a good person once. And it seems Jack has brought out those qualities again."

Airachnid chuckled, "He does seem to have that ability. I'll just go and-"

"Not so fast," Arcee placed a hand on her shoulder, "I should go and apologize to Jack before things get any more complicated between us."

"Fine," Airachnid huffed, "But make it quick. I've been waiting long enough to get my hands on him."

"TMI," Arcee shuddered.

Web of Shadows

In his make-shift cell, Jack was starting to feel better after his talk with Julie. At first, Jack wondered if it was just a dream, but something in his heart told him that it was the real her. She had come to tell her that she never blamed her for her death and that she returned his feelings. The ghost of her lips remained, further proof that she was real. That feeling alone had been able comfort Jack as he waited in his cell.

At first he felt guilt, feeling like he was cheating on Air, but from what Julie told him, she had been reunited with her lost love, Tarantula. That's when an interesting thought crossed his mind. When Air and Jack died, they would be sent back to their respective loves. Would that have any effect on their relationship? Were they subconsciously using each other?

"_No,_" Jack thought, "_Even if we are reunited with them, I'm sure we'll still love each other._" If he'd learned anything from this last month; it was that love was an emotion, not easily extinguished.

The door to his cell slid open to reveal Arcee, "Hey Jack."

"Arcee? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for hitting you," she crouched down on one knee.

"No, I should apologize for what I said to you," Jack replied, "It was stupid and completely without thought. I guess you could say I had my head-"

"Up your ass?" she finished, "Julie mentioned that."

"You met Julie?" Jack asked, "But how?"

"She came to chew me out for hitting you," Arcee rubbed her chin, "That girl has a mean right hook."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I remember hitting me when we were kids. I stole her pudding and she nearly beat the crap out me."

"She seems like a nice person," Arcee smiled, "I can see why you fell in love with her. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that we've brokered a treaty with the Decepticons. It seems like you've been quite the influence on them."

"Really? But then that means Starscream is-"

"I already intend to have a 'talk' with him," she growled.

"Instead of hitting him," Jack suggested, "Why not do this; he has a secret stash of playbots in his room. You could let that slip to the others."

She smiled darkly, "Thanks, partner." She got up and walked out the door, "Oh by the way, there's someone here to see you."

She walked and Airachnid made her way in, a gentle smile on her face, "Hello Jack."

"Air," he smiled, "I see you and Arcee are getting along. I'm glad."

"Me too. I knew if we were going to be together, I'd have to bury the hatchet with her." She scooped him up in a hug, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Air," Jack returned her embrace (as best he could). He knew there would some issues to discuss later, but for now he was content with the way things were.

Web of Shadows

**A/N: The End. I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed. I hope the chapter was to your liking. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope check out my next story: Curse of the Prime.**


End file.
